Mizu no miyako
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Este es otro fanfic basado en la hermosa cancion de Rin y Len. en esta historia rin llega a la ciudad del agua en don Len la trata de maravilla y termina enamorandose de el solo que... ellos son hermanos y ella no lo sabe
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic está inspirado en la canción de Mizu no mitako de Rin y Len, espero que lo disfruten. Pues sin más aquí les dejo una linda historia de RinxLen

**Mizu no Miyako**

**Capítulo 1: Inicio**

-¡Rin!-la llamó desde la puerta un joven peliazul de cortos cabellos.

-¡No quiero!-gritó la chica desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Rin, tienes que entender que todo esto es por tu bien-le dijo él intentando mantener la calma del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No es así! ¡No puedes tomar decisiones por mí!-dijo ocultando su rostro en la almohada de su cama.

-Ya había hablado con tu tía Meiko, esta fue su última voluntad-dijo Kaito del otro lado de la puerta.

-Era de esperarse, le tomara un tiempo poder asimilar la noticia-dijo un joven de cabellos morados amigo de Meiko acercándose al peliazul-Por el momento creo que será mejor dejarla sola.

-Supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer-dijo Kaito dirigiéndose con Gakupo a la salida de aquella pequeña cabaña en donde solo vivían Meiko y su pequeña sobrina rubia.

Al salir de aquel lugar ambos divisaron a la chica de cabellos dorados salir corriendo en dirección al bosque.

-¡Rin!-gritó Kaito en un intento por detenerla y salió corriendo para detenerla junto con Gakupo.

-¡Rin, espera!-escuchó a lo lejos la voz del pelimorado.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer cada vez con más fuerza mientras la chica rubia corría desesperadamente por el bosque intentando llegar a algún lugar. El cielo se había tornado de nubes negras iluminadas a ratos por los rayos.

Rin se apoyó contra la pared de la cueva con la respiración agitada y con su vestido negro sumamente empapado, con pasos delicados se adentró en aquel lugar y comenzó a cantar al tiempo que se acercaba a la orilla del hermoso y cristalino lago que se encontraba en medio de esa cueva.

-Mira más allá del fondo de tus ojos no cubras tus oídos atacados por las preocupaciones permanece tranquilo lugar de los recuerdos permanece así…no lo hagas

La joven se sentó en la orilla dejando de cantar mientras miraba su triste reflejo en el agua. Hundió su mano en el agua causando que una honda se expandiera por todo aquel pacifico lago mientras la chica esbozaba una sonrisa ya que debido a eso los Lirios se movían dejando salir de ellos a hermosas luciérnagas que iluminaban con su brillo la oscura cueva.

En aquel lago había un sendero levemente empapado con agua el cual guiaba al centro de todo aquel lugar. Rin se quitó los zapatos adentrándose por el sendero mientras sentía la fresca agua a cada paso que daba.

Recordó inmediatamente la escena sucedida hace algunos momentos, en aquella cabaña muy cercana al bosque solo vivían ella y su tía Meiko, quien se desvivía trabajando mientras ella se encargaba de la casa, pero toda cambiaria sin Rin se casaba con Kaito, quien era hijo de un noble, que había quedado enamorado a primera vista de la chica, por lo que procurando su futuro bien Meiko la comprometió con el peli azul poco antes de morir y justamente ese día después del funeral querían llevársela a la mansión del joven.

-¿Por qué tenías que dejarme tía Meiko?-se preguntó Rin mientras se tiraba de rodillas en la punta de aquel sendero importándole muy poco mojarse de nuevo mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas-No quiero casarme con él-chilló la rubia.

A pesar de que Rin sabía que su querida tía Meiko la había comprometido solo procurando su bienestar no quería casarse forzadamente y menos cuando solo tenía 16 años de edad.

-Desearía irme lejos de aquí… a otro mundo-sonrió levemente entre sollozos, pues sabía que eso no se podía y seco sus lágrimas.

La joven se inclinó al ver algo brilloso que parecía estar en el interior de aquel lago, estiro su mano intentando alcanzarlo aunque sabía que eso era imposible, pero la luz se veía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Hundió mas la mano en el interior del frio lago sin saber la profundidad a lo que aquella cosa se encontraba, pero termino inclinándose demasiado y alguien la empujo, y como si su cuerpo fuera muy pesado, ella misma se fue hundiendo mientras lograba vislumbrar la silueta de una mujer parada en el mismo lugar en el que la chica se encontraba.

Rin se fue hundiendo más y más sin poder hacer nada mientras débilmente cerraba los ojos dejándose caer en un profundo sueño al ver las ultimas burbujas de su respiración flotando hacia la supervise, no había nadie quien pudiera salvarla sin duda moriría ahogada. Aunque tal vez no le importaba volverse a ver tan pronto con su tía Meiko.

La figura de la mujer sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, pues se te puede hacer realidad-dijo la joven pelirosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La ciudad del agua.**

Rin se despertó. Y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue un chico rubio y de ojos azules muy apuesto y similar a ella sonriéndole de forma aliviada al verla abrir los ojos.

-Qué bueno que despertaste-dijo felizmente estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras la chica apenas lo asimilaba.

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo la rubia mirándolo algo confundida y a la vez asustada.

-Ah, sí, lo siento-se puso de pie algo nervioso-Mi nombre es Len-le extendió la mano a la chica con una falsa sonrisa-Es un gusto conocerte.

La joven lo miró algo extrañada, pero a la vez aliviada, por que sin duda ese chico la había salvado, aunque era alguien que jamás había visto en su vida ¿Cómo la había salvado si se suponía que nadie más que ella conocía esa cueva, pues era su lugar secreto? Dejo sus dudas para otro momento, lo único que importaba es que no se había ahogado como creía.

-Mucho gusto Len, mi nombre es Rin-dijo tomando su mano con una radiante sonrisa esbozando un leve sonrojo por parte del chico, que la ayudo a levantarse-Gracias por salvarme Len, pero debo ir a casa-le dijo gentilmente soltando su mano.

-¿Eh? Pero Rin…-no alcanzó a detenerla, pues la chica salió rápidamente de la cueva.

La rubia se detuvo al salir notando una transparente y rojizo cielo de atardecer, el lugar había cambiado notablemente, pues no solo no había ni rastros de la tormenta de hacía unos momentos sino que a lo lejos alcanzaba a verse una ciudad y un enorme castillo en donde se suponía estaba su casa. Algo sin duda estaba mal.

-No puedes volver a casa aun-dijo el rubio parado detrás de ella-este no es el mismo lugar en donde estabas hace unos minutos, Rin-le dijo algo triste el rubio.

-¿De que estas hablando?-volteó algo desconcertada-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

-Este es un mundo similar al tuyo-dijo ocultando su irritación con eso-pero no es el mismo en donde estabas, cruzaste la línea entre ambos en el momento en el que caíste al lago, no sabría decirte como ni porque, pero me alegra que estés bien princesa-le dijo casi inconscientemente.

-Pero tengo que volver. Me meteré en problemas. No puedo estar en este lugar, seguro que Gakupo-niisan se preocupará por mí-dijo algo alterada.

-Tranquilízate, Rin-dijo el joven rubio intentando calmarla.

-No, no lo entiendes, debo regresar.

-¿Por qué quieres regresar? ¿No fuiste tú quien pidió ir a otro mundo?

La chica no habló, se preguntaba a sí misma como era que aquel chico lo sabía, pero su mente aun no podía asimilar nada, tal vez todo era un sueño y solo debía actuar normal, él joven la miró entristeciendo, como si no quisiera que se fuera, pero sabía que eso no era posible.

-Hay cosas que debo arreglar en mi mundo-dijo sin poder creer lo que le había dicho Len, pero aun así decidió seguirle el juego-No puedo simplemente desaparecer esperando que todo se arregle.

-Y te prometo que te ayudare a regresar-disimulo la tristeza-Pero por ahora intenta guardar la calma ¿Si?-le dijo el joven rubio acariciando su cabeza.

Por alguna razón la cálida mano del chico hizo que Rin se sintiera mejor, así que se guardó sus lágrimas y desesperación ante no saber dónde se encontraba ni si siquiera podía volver a casa.

-Ven, acompáñame-dijo extendiéndole la mano, la rubia dudo al principio, pero viendo que no tenía nadie más en quien confiar apostó por aceptar la ayuda de aquel joven.

Len la guio atravez de esa extraña ciudad escondiéndose de la gente y fijándose de no ser vistos, sin duda se trataba de un mundo distinto o ella debía estar soñando, las calles eran canales de agua, había parques y fuentes pero todos decorados hermosamente por estos canales, que le daban a la ciudad un toque llamativo.

El joven no soltaba la mano de Rin, lo que extrañamente no la incomodo, se sentía muy a gusto y miraba el increíble lugar sin poder articular alguna palabra, aunque se preguntaba por qué razón iban a escondidas.

El rubio la llevo por un túnel secreto infiltrándose al castillo sin ser vistos, pero Rin estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no le presto mucha importancia, si eso era un sueño se debatía entre no querer despertar y el hecho de que tendría que hacerlo. Finalmente llegaron a una amplia habitación cerca de la cual caminaba una joven de ojos y cabellos verdes vestida de sirvienta.

-Ah, Len-sa…esa chica…-la joven guardo silencio ante la señal del rubio.

-Gumi, Tengo unas cosas que hacer, pero dejo a Rin a tu cargo, muéstrale su habitación, ayúdale a tomar una ducha y dale algo de ropa seca.

La rubia apenas reacciono al sentir al joven soltar su mano y lo siguió con la mirada mientras lo veía alejarse, el sentimiento de no querer separarse de él la incomodaba, cosa muy rara ya que apenas lo conocía, aunque creyó que eso era normal debido a que la había salvado de morir y se comportaba como todo un caballero.

-¿Eh? Len…

-Vamos señorita Rin-la interrumpió la peliverde jalándola al interior de una habitación.

-¿Eh? Pero Len…

Más tarde el joven rubio se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor principal muy bien decorado para una linda cena que Len esperaba compartir con la hermosa rubia que se encontraba esperando.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?-preguntó una sirvienta de cabellos amarillos amarrados en una sola cola.

-No Neru, muchas gracias

-Bueno, en ese caso me retiro-contestó la chica a punto de irse cuando diviso a su compañera guiando a una hermosa chica rubia hacia ellos-Ella…-alcanzó a decir sorprendida Neru volteando a ver a Len en busca de una explicación.

-No digas nada-dijo Len haciéndole una señal de silencio.

La chica traía un hermoso vestido holanado con un sinfín de detalles de color amarillo, digno incluso de ser usado por una reina.

Rin miró un poco extrañada como las sirvientas se retiraban dejándola sola con el chico rubio, quien al instante se acercó a ella sin que la joven se diera cuenta.

-Ahora si pareces una princesa-le dijo el joven con amabilidad extendiéndole la mano para indicarle que la tomara.

Rin tomó su mano algo desorientada, Len la guio a la mesa, que la chica noto sumamente decorada como dando indicios de que en ese extensa mesa solo cenarían ambos, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara mientras el chico soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?-le preguntó el rubio muy divertido ante su expresión mientras jalaba la silla como todo un caballero indicándole que se siente.

La joven no hablo hasta que al chico sentado frente a ella.

-Oye Len-llamó su atención a joven-¿Cómo supiste lo del deseo?-le preguntó con seriedad.

El rubio se tensó, no sabía cómo responderle a esa pregunta, pero finalmente decidió hablarle a la chica con la verdad.

-Porque te escuche-le dijo con una sonrisa previendo la sorpresa por parte de la rubia.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-le preguntó Rin atónita al chico sentado enfrente de ella.

No era posible que la hubiera escuchado siendo que los dos vienen de distintos mundos, o al menos eso es lo que el rubio le había dicho. ¿Pero de que otra manera la pudo haber salvado si es que no estaba cerca cuando cayó al lago? Rin seguía sin entender nada y la respuesta a su pregunta solo le trajo más dudas.

¿Dónde diablos se encontraba? ¿Cómo rayos podría regresar a su casa? ¿Quién era realmente el chico que tenía frente a ella y por qué la trataba cordialmente?

-Te escuche, eso fue lo que dije-le repitió Len

-¿Cómo es que…

-Te conozco muy bien Rin. Más de lo que tú crees, solo que no lo recuerda-le sonrió el chico-Te veía todos los días atravez del lago, volvía siempre a la misma hora para poder verte e intuía lo que decías a pesar de no poderte escuchar. Comparado con lo tuyo mis problemas no eran absolutamente nada y esperaba uno de estos días poder hablar contigo de frente de nuevo.

-¿Nos conocimos atravez del lago lago?-dijo extrañada.

-No, es algo muy complicado, el lago es la conexión entre nuestros dos mundos, por ahí fue por donde llegaste ¿No recuerdas?-le dijo Len.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Rin poniéndose de pie al instante-Por ahí debo poder volver.

En un par de segundos la chica ya corría en dirección a la cueva seguida de Len que apenas pudo reaccionar. Rin sabía que no quería regresar, pero no podía quedarse en un mundo al cual no pertenecía, por lo cual pese a que en verdad quería quedarse debía regresar.

Debido a que Rin iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos no se fijó para nada que choco con una mujer rubia y de largos cabellos que la miró con algo de sobresalto.

-¡Rin ¿Estás bien?!-le preguntó Len algo preocupado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-No puede ser…-dijo la mujer rubia con cara de haber visto un fantasma-Len, ella es…

Rin la miró extrañada a la rubia frente a ella que había reaccionado de la misma manera que las dos sirvientas.

-¡Rin, de verdad eres tú! ¡Me alegra mucho verte!-se abalanzo abrazándola Lily.

-Disculpe señorita pero no la conozco-dijo Rin algo incomoda.

-¡Madre!-le gritó Len separándolas.

-Len ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías encontrado a Rin? ¡Todos la creyeron muerta! Ahora que regreso…-le reprochó la mujer rubia.

Su hijo le tapó la boca jalándola consigo.

-¿Nos disculpas un momento Rin?-se llevó a su madre con el dejando a la chica más desconcertada que antes.

Rin estaba sumamente confundida, sin duda ella se parecía al alguien que el chico y su madre conocía, por desgracia no era ella, no podía ser ella, pero recordó lo del lago y se dio vuelta dispuesta a retirarse enseguida.

-¿No lo vas a esperar?-le preguntó una mujer para frente a ella.

Sin duda era una joven muy hermosa, de largos cabellos rosados y una amable sonrisa que a la rubia le resulto de alguna extraña manera sumamente familiar.

-Me encantaría pero debo regresar a casa…-dijo con algo de tristeza la rubia, realmente le gustaba ese mundo y le había causado cierto interés el chico rubio que estaba al parecer muy al pendiente de ella, pero le parecía muy extraño y no podía entenderlo.

-¿Por qué quieres regresar? ¿No deseabas irte lejos, a otro mundo quizás?

-Pues yo… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-reaccionó la rubia con sorpresa.

-Porque fui yo quien te concedió el deseo-sonrió muy divertida la pelirosa.

-¡¿Fuiste tú quien me empujo al lago?! ¡Pude haberme ahogado!-reacciono Rin muy irritada, cosa que divirtió aún más a la mujer frente a ella.

-No te preocupes, jamás estuviste en peligro-le despeino el cabello-Solo concedí tu deseo.

-Entonces regrésame a mi mundo-exigió.

-No quiero-canturreo la joven estirándole las mejillas-Te traje aquí con un único objetivo y hasta que se cumpla no te puedo devolver-se alejó dispuesta a irse del lugar

-¿Un objetivo?-reacciono Rin extrañada-¿Qué se supone que es lo que debo de hacer?

-Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma y cuando lo hagas decidirás se quedarte en este o volver a tu mundo.

-Pero de todas maneras debo volver

La pelirosa le dirigió una sonrisa muy alegre.

-No, no debes volver, tú perteneces a este mundo

-¿De que estas hablando? reacciono Rin sorprendida, eso no podía ser cierto, seguro le estaban jugando una broma.

-Disfruta mucho tu estancia en este mundo Rin.

-¿Qué? No espera…

-Rin-llamo Len su atención-¿Sucede algo?

-Estaba hablando con una chica pelirosa pero se fue.

-¿Pelirosa?-dijo Len extrañado sin saber de quien se trataba.

-Sí, era alta, muy bonita y vestía muy extraño, dijo que ella fue quien me trajo a este mundo.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio cayó en cuenta de a quien se refería.

-¿Luka estuvo aquí?-preguntó con gran impresión.

-Eso creo ¿La conoces?

-No hay nadie que no la conozca, es una bruja muy famosa.

-¡¿Bruja!?-reacciono Rin sobresaltada.

Ahora sí que todo aquello era el colmo, no solo estaba en un mundo extraño donde no conocía a nadie y todos parecían conocerla, si no que todo había sido gracias a la ese bruja que la había.

-Sí, así se les llama a los magos más poderosos al servicio de los reyes-dijo Len-Se encargan de procurar el bien de la familia real a la que eligieron servir y a la vez son como parte de su familia, pero Luka es muy misteriosa, solo se presenta cuando la necesitan, yo solo la he visto como dos veces a pesar de que es la bruja de nuestra familia.

A Rin le tomo un momento el poder asimilarlo, primero creyó que casi moría cuando cayó al interior del lago, luego se encuentra con ese chico rubio que le dice que se encuentra en otro mundo, después llega a una ciudad donde literalmente abunda el agua, la madre del rubio y las sirvientas parecen haberla confundido con alguien más y para colmo se encuentra con la bruja que la envió a ese lugar y que le resulto extrañamente familiar.

Pero aquella mujer rubia la llamo por su nombre, sin duda Len debía habérselo dicho, aun que de haber sido así no debió haberla confundido, pero se había alegrado mucho de verla y había reprendido a Len diciéndole que todos la creían muerta. Sin duda algo no cuadraba.

Enloqueciendo.

Si, seguro que estaba enloqueciendo, no podía haber otra explicación más lógica y racional, era eso o todo era un sueño del que debía despertar urgentemente antes de perder la cabeza definitivamente.

-Len-lo llamó la rubia con seriedad-¿Acaso…-se guardó sus palabras reflexionando un momento, que la madre de Len la conociera, e incluso él o las sirvientas, seguro la estaban confundiendo con alguien similar a ella y casualmente con el mismo nombre-No, no es nada-sonrió la chica-Solo tengo mucho sueño y me gustaría ir a descansar.

-Como gustes princesa-la tomo el rubio de la mano.

Al despertar sin duda todo debía terminar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

La luz del sol entraba por la amplia ventana haciendo que la joven abriera lentamente los ojos color zafiro, se sentía extrañamente cómoda, alguien la estaba abrazando por la espalda, y curiosa decidió darse la vuelta.

Sus ojos se toparon con una tranquila expresión muy cerca de ella durmiendo plácidamente, volvió a cerrar los ojos lentamente al ver al rubio de esa manera como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, luego se dio cuenta, algo estaba mal en esa escena.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para verificar lo que estaba viendo y entonces soltó un fuerte grito que altero a Len despertándolo al instante mientras Rin se caía de la cama algo exaltada.

-Princesa ¿Qué sucede, estas bien?-se puso de pie de inmediato para verificar que la chica se encontrara bien, pero se topó con ella muy asustada señalándolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-T-t-tú ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-soltó de golpe sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada dándose cuenta de que aún se encontraba en el lugar que al despertar debía haber desaparecido.

-Tranquila Rin-se hinco para quedar a su altura y acaricio la cabeza dándole a entender que todo estaba bien-Anoche tuviste una pesadilla y me pediste que me quedara contigo ¿No lo recuerdas.

La joven se calmó recordado brevemente que la noche anterior se despertó gritando que alguien la salvara porque había tenido un sueño en el cual se encontraba en un carruaje con un señor al que llamaba padre, estaba muy emocionada de volver a casa, mientras el panorama afuera no era mejor, claramente estaban en medio de una tormenta, cayo un rayo, se soltaron los caballos, el carruaje cayó por un barranco…

Len entró a su habitación para tranquilizarla pero ella le pidió que se quedara a su lado ¿Cómo rayos paso por su mente pedirle a un completo extraño que pasara la noche con ella?

La rubia se levantó avergonzada sacudiéndose su pillama.

-Lo…lo lamento ¿Podrías salir para que pueda cambiarme?

-Ah, sí claro-dijo Len reaccionando-Date prisa por que hoy tenemos muchas cosas por a hacer princesa-le sonrió saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Rin desconcertada.

Ok, despertó y aún seguía en ese lugar, seguía sin entender quién diablos era él y por qué se sentía tan cómoda, quizás ya era tiempo de que le pidiera una explicación y diera lo que le dijera tendría que asimilarlo, pues no le quedaba de otra, el rubio parecía muy amable y atento con ella, seguro era porque creía que ella era la chica que el había conocido y tendría que romper sus ilusiones al decirle que no era la joven con la que sin duda la confundida.

Aun que aquel joven decía que la veía todos los días atravez del lago, entonces él debía saber que no era ella y sin embargo la trataba como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Disculpe señorita Rin, Len-sama me pidió que la ayudara a vestirse-dijo Gumi entrando después de haber tocado.

-Pues me gustaría que me devolvieras mi ropa-dijo la rubia algo nerviosa.

-No, no, no-dijo negándolo de inmediato-Una princesa no debería vestir ropas tan simples, déjeme le ayudo a ponerse un vestido a su nivel-dijo agarrando uno de extenso armario.

-Estas equivocada, ya te dije que no soy una princesa. Seguro que me confunden con su princesa pero no soy ella, yo ni siquiera soy de este lugar. ¿Por qué nadie e explica lo que está pasando?

Pero la peli verde la ignoro debido a que no era la indicada para decirle a la chica lo que estaba pasando así que solo se limitó a elegir su vestuario y ayudarse a ponérselo mientras la joven se quejaba exigiendo respuestas y diciendo locuras como que pertenecía a otro mundo.

Seguro que la chica tenía amnesia o se había golpeado muy duro la cabeza, o al menos eso pensaba la sirvienta mientras ignoraba a la chica que parecía muy confundida, pues el día anterior le había dicho lo mismo.

Más tarde Len ya la estaba esperando en el salón principal, cuando la vio bajar de las escaleras con un vestido del mismo color de sus ojos algo sencillo para su gusto que le hacía resaltar muy bien su figura.

Gumi tenía una sonrisa nerviosa esperando que Len no la reprendiera por el vestido tan simple que la rubia llevaba pero al instante supo que había sido Rin quien había escogido la ropa no queriendo ir por ahí con un vestido muy llamativo.

Su corazón se agito al instante que la rubia le dedico una sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Vamos, Rin, te quiero mostrar toda la ciudad-dijo tomándola de la mano para ayudarle a buscar las siguientes escaleras.

-Ah, Len, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Dejémoslo para después, hoy quiero divertirme mucho contigo.

El joven rubio parecía niño en dulcería sumamente emocionado mientras tenia a la chica de aquí para allá con él, el restaurante, el teatro, la plaza principal y los eventos de la ciudad, por donde iba todos hacían una cordial reverencia, pues se trataba del príncipe de dicha ciudad, cosa que jamás le habían dicho a Rin directamente pero eso era más que obvio.

-¿Te has divertido princesa?-le preguntó Len mientras la ayudaba a bajar del carruaje.

-Ah, sí, pero Len tengo que hablar contigo…sobre…

-Al fin has vuelto Len-dijo su madre que venía con Gumi caminando hacia a él-Veo que saliste a divertirte, pero tendrás que venir conmigo en este instante, tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar.

-Si-volteo a ver a Rin-discúlpame, pero tengo que irme, pero hablemos luego ¿Ok?

La rubia solo suspiro, se había divertido tanto haciendo un montón de cosas ese día que ni siquiera pudo preguntarle a Len lo que quería saber, tendría que esperar para hablar con él en la cena.

Y mientras la joven esperaba a que cierto príncipe se dignara a aparecer las sirvientas la miraban algo preocupadas ya que no había probado bocado de la cena que el chef había preparado especialmente para ella por órdenes de Len.

-Señorita Rin…-dijo Gumi algo nerviosa recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la chica que llevaba una hora esperando a que el rubio se dignara a aparecer-Eto… el amo Len salió del castillo hace ya un buen rato y no regresara hasta mañana por si lo estaba esperando.

-¡¿Qué?!-la rubia se levantó impactada de su lugar.

Fue suficiente, pensó la joven algo enojada. Estaba en un lugar extraño, con gente que no conocía, la única persona en quien confiaba se había largado a quien sabe dónde y nadie le explicaba nada mientras se empeñaban a mantenerla en ese lugar tratándola de buena manera como si fuera una princesa, pero no lo era, ella no podía ser la persona que ellos creían porque venía literalmente de otro mundo.

Suspiro al ver a Gumi y Neru algo asustadas por su expresión.

-Muy bien-dijo de la forma más calmada que pudo-Estoy muy agradecida con toda la hospital que la reina y el príncipe Len han mostrado hacia mí, pero debo volver a casa, ya estuve fuera mucho tiempo y de seguro Gakupo-nii está muy preocupado por mí, así que díganle a Len que lo siento mucho pero me tuve que ir-dijo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-No señorita Rin, usted no se puede ir-la siguió Neru algo preocupada.

-¿Cómo de que no?-dijo continuando su camino hacia la enorme puerta y traspasando los jardines de la entrada para salir de inmediato.

La reina Lily se disponía a ir a su habitación para dormir cuando noto por la ventana como los guardias llevaban a Rin adentro por la fuerza, así que decidió ir a ver que sucedía y se encontró con ellos y las sirvientas mientras se dirigían al cuarto de la rubia que gritaba que la dejaran ir.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-preguntó ella al ver el desastre que se traían.

-Con mucho gusto se lo explico si hace que estos tipos me suelten-dijo Rin algo irritada, a lo que Lily hizo un ademan dándoles a entender que obedecieran.

-¿Y bien?

La rubia se a claro la garganta y miro a la hermosa y sonriente reina.

-Pues vera…agradezco mucho la atención recibida por parte de usted y su hijo, pero me temo que debo volver a casa, Gakupo-nii sin duda me estará esperando.

-Pero ¿De qué hablas Rin? Tú ya estás en casa-le dijo Lily.

-He notado que sin duda todos aquí que confunden con otra Rin similar a mí, lo cual tendría sentido si este y mi mundo fueran paralelos, me hubiera encantado conocer a esa Rin-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero por desgracia ya me tengo que ir, espero que encuentren a esa chica-dijo dispuesta a retirarse.

-Por supuesto que sí, ya la encontramos y me temo que no podemos dejarla ir de nuevo. ¡Guardias, no la dejen escapar!-les gritó Lily mientras estos se disponían a perseguir a la chica que al escuchar eso salió corriendo.

Y así inicio por todo el castillo una divertida persecución por todo el lugar, a la que cada vez más trabajadores del castillo, el lugar era un caos con todos persiguiendo a la escurridiza rubia que andaba por el castillo como si lo conociera mejor que la palme de su mano, ocultándose e ideando un plan para escapar.

Con tanto revuelo hasta la mismísima reina se había puesto a buscar a Rin por todos lados, mientras la chica sabía que se encontraba en una situación crítica en la que debía ingeniárselas para salir del castillo y hallar la forma de volver a casa, pensó que sin dudas algo malo sucedía se se esmeraban en no dejarla escapar.

Mientras tanto y ajeno a toda la diversión de su castillo Len se encontraba en el otro reino, en una cena en compañía de su prometida.

-Así que la encontraste Len, eso es muy bueno para ti ¿No crees?-le sonrió Miku mientras ambos cenaban plácidamente.

-Sí, estoy muy alegre de haber recuperado a mi princesa-le sonrió Len a la chica-Aunque aún no he podido hablar bien con ella, más bien me da mucho miedo decirle la verdad, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar.

-Solo que lamento decirte que aunque Rin haya aparecido aun no puedes romper tu compromiso conmigo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero de eso nos encargaremos luego.

-Solo espero que te des prisa, no quiero estar casada con alguien cuyos ojos no me miran y cuyos suspiros se los roba otra chica-dijo Miku.

Entre las cosas que Len no le había dicho a Rin aparte de que son gemelos, estaba el hecho de que había comprometido con la princesa del país del viento, en las familias reales a cierta edad el heredero debía casarse, pero había otra cosa de la que la rubia ni siquiera tenía idea y esta era que desde pequeña ya estaba comprometida y con su propio hermano incluso desde antes de nacer.

En todos los antiguos reinos había una leyenda sobre los hijos del mar y los dioses del lugar, principalmente una trágica historia de amor que no se pudo completar y esa era la razón por la que los gemelos fueron comprometidos.

La luz del día lo cubrió todo, Len había salido muy temprano del reino del viento para ir a ver a su querida princesa. Y cuando menos se lo espero vio pasar un caballo a toda velocidad y logro ver una hermosa cabellera rubia lo cual lo sobresalto y mas se sorprendio ver a la horda de guardias y sirvientes corriendo y algunos montados a caballo adelantándose lo mas que pudieron mientras hasta la reina corria detrás de ellos y gritaban que detuvieran a la princesa.

-¡Detente!-le gritó el rubio al que conducía el carruaje y este freno de inmediato mientras el joven se bajaba apresurado.

Al verlo todos en el lugar se quedaron petrificados y con cara de espanto al ver a Len enojado que se dirigía con paso veloz a su madre y los sirvientes.

-Hi-hijo, llegas muy temprano-le dijo la reina nerviosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto con un tono serio.

-Bueno…veras…Rin se escapo-dijo temiendo que su hijo le soltara una regañiza.

El joven suprimio su ira y suspiro.

-¿Me pedes decir ¡COMO DEMONIOS ES QUE SE ESCAPO!?-grito sin poder controlarse mas.

-Queria irse y tratamos de impedirlo pero supo muy bien como evadirnos durante toda la noche y…

-¿Durante toda la noche?-reacciono Len sorprendido-¡¿Me estás diciendo que aun con todos los guardias del castillo no pudieron evitar que escapara desde ayer en la noche?!

-No es mi culpa que ella decidiera escaparse para volver a el lugar que llama casa-le reprochó la reina-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si le hubieras explicado la situación desde un principio.

Len se dio cuenta de que lo que decía su madre era cierto así que se tranquilizó.

-Muy bien, iré ahora mismo a buscarla.

Mientras tanto por fin Rin sinto que la dejaban de perseguir y bajo del caballo suspirando aliviada, miro muy bien a su alrededor, era un muy hermoso bosque, pero si quería volver debía ir al lago cosa que de momento era mejor evitar ya que sin duda el rubio sabría que se dirigiría a ese lugar y la llevaría de regreso al castillo, por lo cual debía alejarse lo más que pudiera de la ciudad e ir a descansar a algún lugar.

Camino si rumbi fijo hasta que a lo lejos atravesando el puentecito de un rio logro ver una cabaña, dudo si acercarse debido al temor de que ahí vivier alguien que pudiera informar de su paradero a la reina o el príncipe.

Para su suerte se trataba de una cabaña abandonada, por lo cual ahí podría entrar a descansar sin temor de que algo sucediera. El lugar parecía muy acogedor y el cansancio y sueño la estaban matando por dentro, por lo cual decido que no estaría mal poder dormir un rat y luego retomar su camino, lo único que quería en esos momentos era descansar.

Se recostó en el sofá mirando al techo, los parpados le pesaban y lentamente se fue quedando dormida mientras cantaba su canción favorita y en su mente en un recuerdo muy lejano había alguien más cantando con ella.

-Mira más allá del fondo de tus ojos

no cubras tus oídos atacados por las preocupaciones

permanece tranquilo lugar de los recuerdos

permanece así…no lo hagas.

Observa sin obstrucciones mas allá de tu ultimo día

No detengas tus pies que te invitan a seguir tus verdaderas intenciones

Permanece sereno lugar de las plegarias

Permanece así…No lo hagas

Ahora, si has intentado poner la balanza de la supeficie del agua

Un solo y transparesnte cielo del atardecer

Inclinalo con el peso de tu sombra

Y solo se hundirá en la noche


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Sueño del pasado

Rin se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras la figura de Luka sonreía mirando del otro lado del lago.

-Vamos a hacer esto más interesante-se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa.

Hace muchísimo tiempo en ese mundo el dios del sol se enamoró de una hermosa humana, la reina de la ciudad del agua, la admiraba desde los cielos todos los días, tan linda, tan bella y tan frágil, todos en la ciudad y en el reino del agua la adoraban.

De los cuatro dioses los que normalmente pueden ir a la tierra con más frecuencia eran los de la familia del mar y el bosque, en cambio los del sol y la luna Vivian en los cielos y solo podían bajar al mundo humano una vez al mes, cosa que no solían hacer ya que para ellos la tierra no era muy interesante.

El dios del sol iba a ver a su amada cada vez que podía y surgió un muy bonito romance entre ellos, tiempo después la reina quedo embarazada, el reino entero estaba muy contento, había nacido una linda niña rubia de piel blanca y hermosos ojos zafiro y a su vez el dios del mar veía el nacimiento de su quinto hijo.

Pero el destino quiso que la reina muriera al par de años de que la niña naciera, aun cuando ella tenía apariencia de bebe, debido a que por ser semi-diosa su infancia era más larga que la de un niño humano, por lo cual el dios del sol se la llevo a los cielos y fue el mismo quien se encargó de cuidarla y educarla.

El dios del sol adoraba mucho debido a que era muy parecida a su amada, por lo cual intentaba concederle a la niña todos sus caprichos.

La niña admiraba desde los cielos a los humanos y a diferencia de su padre ella podía ir y venir sin ninguna restricción, le encantaba visitar la ciudad del agua, todos eran muy amables con ella y la reconocían como princesa a pesar de que ella no viviera ahí, su presencia en ese lugar les traía paz, a menudo iba a visitar a su tía, que para entonces era la reina y ella le contaba historias sobre su madre.

Entre los dioses las familias no se llevaban muy bien eran la del sol y el mar, estaban peleados desde hace varios años por lo que para evitar riñas se evitaba el contacto entre ambos.

La joven, que para ese momento ya tenía apariencia de 13 años había oído muchas historias sobre el mar, pero nunca había podido verlo, debido a que se lo tenían prohibido, por lo que decidió aquel día escaparse de la vigilancia de su familia e ir a visitar aquel mágico lugar, en donde por pura casualidad se encontró con un lindo chico a la orilla del mar, cosa que le llamo mucho la atención y al instante cayo enamorada de aquel chico cuya cabellera rubia ondeaba con el viento mientras miraba el atardecer.

La joven sabía que ese chico era un hijo del dios del mar, pues entre dioses se reconocían debido a sus presencias, pero él no la noto ya que la chica era semi humana.

Todos los días la bella chica se escapaba a la misma hora para ir a observar al rubio en secreto, pues no se dignaba a hablarle, le daba mucha pena y está prohibido los contactos entre sus dos familias, así que solo se escondía para mirarlo durante un largo rato hasta que él se iba.

Cierto día no encontró al rubio en el lugar de siempre y esto la entristeció.

-"Tal vez si espero un rato el aparezca"-se dijo así misma mientras miraba escondida detrás de unas piedras esperando que el llegara.

-"¿Quién aparecerá?"-le preguntó la voz de un joven detrás de ella a lo que la chica volteo para ver de quien se trataba y se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que el rubio que tanto admiraba la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

Al verla él pensó que ella era una humana y sin duda una muy hermosa.

-"Y-yo…bueno…"-dijo la pobre muy nerviosa sin saber reaccionar.

-"¿La ayudo a levantarse?"-dijo el chico muy cordial extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara, cosa que ella acepto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Muchas gracias"-dijo mirando al suelo avergonzada.

-"¿No sabe que está mal espiar a la gente señorita?"-le pregunto él muy divertido.

-"No te estaba espiando"-le reprochó sumamente roja.

-"Jamás dije que fuera a mi"-se rio el chico.

La joven entendió que ella misma se había quemado y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un infantil puchero diciéndole "deja de reírte" con la mirada, cosa que el rubio entendió y paro de inmediato para no hacer enojar a la rubia.

-"Aparte de espiarme ¿Qué otras cosas le gustan hacer a la señorita?"-le pregunto él con mucha amabilidad.

-"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?"-le pregunto la chica.

-"Note su presencia desde el primer día, se me hizo muy extraño verla todos los días escondiéndose en este lugar así que hoy decidí saber la razón por la cual lo hacía, lo de espiar lo decía en broma"-sonrió el chico.

-"Solo me dio curiosidad saber quién eras, pero no me atrevía a hablarte"-dijo muy avergonzada-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rin"-dijo estirándole la mano sin mirarlo a los ojos de lo apenada que estaba.

-"Yo soy Len"-estrecho su mano.

-"Eres un hijo del dios del mar ¿No es cierto?"-le dijo ante lo cual el chico se sorprendió, pero le sonrió, sin duda era una chica muy inteligente.

-"Si, así es"-respondió ante lo cual la joven entristeció un poco.

-"Ya veo"-dijo mirando al suelo.

-"¿Sucede algo?"-le pregunto Len extrañado.

-"No, no es nada"-le sonrió nerviosa.

Ambos se veían a la misma hora en ese lugar y caminaban sin rumbo platicando de muchas cosas, a veces ambos iban a la ciudad del agua, en donde los ciudadanos los recibían calurosamente, paso el tiempo y Len iba encariñándose demasiado con aquella hermosa chica al grado de no darse cuenta del momento en el que el sentimiento que tenía hacia ella llego a ser más que simple amistad.

Hasta el hace poco el joven rubio seguía creyendo que aquella curiosa chica era una humana y encima una princesa, por lo cual seguía tratándola de manera cordial y dirigiéndose a ella con mucho respeto, lo que claramente no le gustaba a la princesita y le reprochaba cada vez que le hablaba de esa manera.

-"Rin…repite conmigo, mi nombre es Rin"-dijo haciendo un puchero con sus manos en la cadera claramente disgustada mientras al rubio le causaba gracia lo tierna que se veía actuando de manera tan infantil y no se contuvo las ganas de acariciar su cabecita.-"¡Len!"-le reprocho aventándose hacia él y ambos cayeron sobre la arena.

-"Pero que princesa más caprichosa"-dijo acomodándose para que los dos quedaran uno sentado frente al otro-"No está bien que usted se comporte de esa manera"

La chica desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos ciertamente disgustada y luego medito un momento, ya era tiempo de decirle a su amigo quien era ella realmente, pero no quería, porque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría.

-"Oye Len"-volteo a verlo con algo de tristeza cosa que llamo mucho la atención del joven.

-"¿Que sucede princesa?"-le pregunto algo preocupado.

-"Hay algo sobre mí que jamás te dije… pero tenía miedo de que cuando lo supieras te alejaras de mi así que antes de que te enteraras por alguien mas de quien soy decidí que debo decírtelo yo misma"

-"¿Decirme que eres la hija del dios del sol?"

-"Len"-lo miro a los ojos con sorpresa.

-"Me entere hace poco"-dijo con tristeza-"Pero ya es demasiado tarde para alejarme, porque ya me acostumbre a verte todos los días y me preguntaba porque razón aun sabiendo quien soy sigues viéndote conmigo"

-"Yo…Yo…"-dijo nerviosa poniéndose de pie-"¡La verdad es que me gustas mucho!"-le dijo mirando al suelo apenada mientras Len la miraba sorprendido.

-"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"-le pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-"Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi y tenía miedo de que si sabias quien era te alejarías de mi"-dijo aun sin voltear a verlo por lo avergonzada que estaba.

-"Rin"-dijo el abrazándola para sorpresa de la chica.

Mientras el atardecer caía lo único que se alcanzaba a ver en la playa eran la figura de dos jóvenes abrazándose y esto era algo que el dios del sol no podía permitir, por mucho que quisiera a su hija de ninguna manera podía aceptar que estuviera enamorada de alguien de la familia del mar.

Ese día llego a casa sumamente feliz, pero su padre la estaba esperando de brazos cruzados y se veía algo enojado.

-"Ya volví padre"-dijo algo nerviosa ante la mirada que el dios del sol le dirigía en esos momentos.

-"Rin, creo que ya llego el momento de que hablemos sobre tu futuro y he decidido comprometerte Nero con el hijo del dios del bosque, a partir de hoy ya no te permito ir a la ciudad del agua y menos verte con ese amiguito tuyo, espero que te hayas despedido de el por qué no lo volverás a ver."

Rin recordaba perfectamente haber conocido a ese chico que siempre que tenía la oportunidad coqueteaba con ella, pero Rin solo tenía ojos para Len, por lo que evitaba a ese chico lo más que podía.

-"Pero padre"-le reprocho la chica.

-"¡No hay excusas señorita!"-le gritó algo enojado-¡Ya no saldrás más sin mi permiso!

Len esperaba todos los días volver a ver a su amada, pero la chica no aparecía por ningún lado, tenía mucho tiempo sin verla desde que ella se le confeso, lo cual empezaba a preocuparle y por ese razón decidió ir a la ciudad del agua para ver si encontraba alguna pista de su querida princesa.

Pero al llegar a la ciudad la noto menos animada de lo normal, aquel lugar brillaba con la sola presencia de Rin, que ella estuviera feliz traía alegría y paz al lugar, pero con su tristeza el sitio se veía deprimente. Y tristemente le informaron al joven que la princesa había sido encerrada y la obligarían a casarse en muy poco tiempo.

La pobre joven lloraba en su habitación desconsolada, cosa que hacía que la bella ciudad se tornara oscura y no vieran llegar el día.

Len decido hacer algo ante esta situación y se infiltro al palacio de los cielos solo para poder ver a Rin a quien estaban preparando para la boda forzada. Su blanco vestido la hacía resplandecer estaba lleno de minúsculos detalles y bordado con hilos de oro y perlas de agua, el ramo que sostenía era de rosas de rubí y el velo estaba finamente decorado con pequeños diamantes, la chica se miraba al espejo entristecida deseando hacer algo para evitar casarse.

Todos los de la familia de sol y los bosques estaban muy emocionados, pero la chica no se presentaba, llego un mensajero al altar diciendo que la rubia había desaparecido y que habían visto a un chico llevándosela hacia la tierra.

De inmediato ambas familias se pusieron a rastrear a la novia y su secuestrador armándose una riña entre las familias del sol y el bosque con la familia del mar. Por supuesto que los dioses del mar no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras su castillo submarino era atacado por miembros de las otras dos familias.

Mientras tanto Rin y Len huían por el bosque en dirección al reino del viento, pues en ese lugar era seguro que no les encontrarían, y encontraron una pequeña cabaña en la cual descansar, reanudarían su camino al amanecer.

Y lo siguiente fue una verdadera tragedia… Fueron encontrados por algunos integrantes de la familia del bosque.

Aunque los dioses no puedan morir, existen formas de hacerlos mortales y de esa manera asesinaron a Len sin que Rin pudiera hacer nada, su lamento se oyó hasta la ciudad del agua trayendo su llanto el inicio de una terrible tormenta.

Rin se despertó sobresaltada, el sueño que había tenido parecía muy real, se asomó por las ventanas de la caballa en donde a lo lejos pudo ver a Len claramente dirigiéndose hacia ella, sin duda la llevaría de regreso al castillo por la fuerza así que decido darse prisa y huir del lugar.

Luka suspiro mirando a la joven irse a toda prisa.

-Y justo cuando venía lo importante-dijo mirando a Len que seguía buscando a la chica-Un poco más y hubiera sabido el final de esa historia.

-¡Rin! ¡Rin!-gritaba Len esperando que la rubia respondiera hasta que logro vislumbrarla a lo lejos-¡Rin espera! ¡Déjame hablar contigo!-le grito dispuesto a alcanzarla.

La rubia al darse cuenta que el joven la perseguía apresuro más el paso intentando perderlo, había sido suficiente con que la hubieran querido mantener encerrada en el castillo y Len no le diera ni una explicación para que la chica creyera que le harían algo malo y fuera lo que fuera no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo.

Suspiro aliviada cuando finalmente lo perdió de vista y miro al cielo, no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida? Sintió que había dormido el tiempo que todo aquel sueño había durado, sin duda había sido un sueño muy raro.

La joven se dio cuenta que a lo lejos podía verse el mar y se acercó con curiosidad, era realmente hermoso y extenso… e igual al de su sueño.

-Ja, Ja-rio nervosamente-Si claro, voy a creer que lo que soñé en de verdad paso y Len murió. ¡Ni de chiste!-dijo siguiendo su camino.

Pero en esos momentos le vino un recuerdo de ella a la edad de siete años jugando con Len a la orilla del mar, Rin le decía algunas palabras y el chico le sonreía, después Lily les hablaba para volver al castillo.

De nuevo la misma playa, la del recuerdo y la de sus sueños…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Contradicciones

El mismo mar.

Por un momento Rin se perdió admirando el bello lugar, pero no podía quedarse ahí o el rubio la iba a atrapar.

La joven se dispuso a continuar, no sabía hacia a donde ir y después de una larga noche de ir por ahí sin rumbo fijo y lo peor de todo, perdida, cansada y hambrienta. Decidió descansar al pie de un árbol sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormida.

Para cuando despertó se encontraba en una pequeña casita, parecía simple y bien decorada.

-Veo que ya despertaste dijo un chico asomando por el umbral de la puerta.

Se trataba de un joven de ojos color ámbar y cabello de un extraño color amarillo oscuro, muy parecido al chico con el que la habían comprometido en su sueño, sin duda no le llegaba a Len ni a los talones, y se dio cuenta de que extrañamente estaba pensando en él, ladeo la cabeza intentando sacar ese pensamiento y miro al joven frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto algo intrigada.

-Mi nombre es Nero. Me alegro de que estés bien Rin-dijo inconscientemente esbozando una sonrisa que asusto a la rubia. Cosa que el chico noto de inmediato y fingió no darse cuenta para seguir el juego.

¿En qué momento le había dicho su nombre a ese chico? Era muy parecido al de su sueño, pero no podía ser el mismo ¿Cierto? Decidió ignorar el hecho, pero aun así estar cerca de ese joven le preocupaba.

-Debes de tener hambre, ¿quieres desayunar?-le preguntó algo preocupado.

-No tengo hambre muchas gracias-se puso de pie-Lamento las molestias causadas, pero debo regresar a casa-dijo ocultando su nerviosismo para salir corriendo, ese chico no le daba muy buena espina.

-Insisto-la sostuvo del brazo-deberías comer antes de irte.

Rin supo que estaría en problemas debido a la fuerza que el chico imponía así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Supongo que no estaría mal-sonrió la rubia.

-Perfecto-dijo el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mientras el joven preparaba el desayuno de la chica ella esperaba sentada en el comedor observándolo atravez de la meseta para que el chico no pusiera algo raro en su comida ¿Tan desconfiada estaba? Algo no estaba bien y sentía que no debía quedarse por más tiempo, pero le intrigaba mucho el que ese chico pudiera ser el de su sueño.

Rin reflexiono un momento, algo no cuadraba, ella había vivido siendo criada desde los ocho años por su tía Meiko, de ahí en fuera no tenía recuerdos, la chica y el chico de sus sueños, eran dioses de 35 años con apariencia de 13 y había sido precisamente ese joven quien asesino a Len frente a ella, pero tenía exactamente la misma apariencia.

Intento pensar de qué forma se relacionaban todos los sucesos viéndolo ilógico y sin sentido, pero claro, trataba de comparar la realidad con un sueño y eso era algo estúpido, a menos que el sueño fuera sobre el futuro, lo cual tendría un poco más de sentido exceptuando el hecho de que aquellos eran dioses y que no había conocido a Len en la playa. ¿O si lo había hecho?

Le vino la leve imagen de ella y el rubio jugando en la playa de pequeños…

-Rin, te pregunte por que estabas tan distraída-llamo su atención Nero.

-Ah, lo que sucede es que estaba pensando en un sueño que tuve-sonrió nerviosamente mientras el chico ponía la comida sobre la mesa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que trataba?-pregunto algo interesado sirviendo algo de café en la taza de la chica.

-Sí, trataba sobre… la hija del dios del sol y el hijo del mar-dijo esperando una respuesta por parte del chico que estaba sentado frente a ella mirándola seriamente.

Parece que él sabía algo. Bebió un poco de su café, pero se negaba a probar bocado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no sé nada de eso, solo escuche algo de eso hace poco, me dio curiosidad, ¿Tú sabes algo?

La verdad que la rubia no sabía adonde llegar con esto, pero le intrigaba el hecho de que el joven hubiera cambiado su mirada cuando menciono a los dioses.

-Sí, es una muy bonita leyenda que suelen contar por aquí, pero por desgracia no tiene un final feliz.

-¿Te molestaría decirme de que trata?-le pregunto sonriente.

-Si claro-le devolvió una falsa sonrisa y comenzó su relato.

Años atrás el dios del sol vio nacer a su hija semi-diosa, el la adoraba mucho y trataba de cumplir todos sus caprichos, entonces ella se enamoró de uno de los hijos de la diosa del bosque y ambos estaban comprometidos.

Pero uno de los hijos del mar quedo cautivado con la hermosa chica y la secuestro el día de su boda, por supuesto que la familia del bosque y el sol no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y rápidamente tomaron cartas en el asunto para poder encontrar a la chica, pero por desgracia ella había sido asesinada por el hijo del mar que debido a su obsesión decido que si no era de él no era de nadie.

Rin frunció el ceño, habían contradicciones entre su versión y la que el chico le estaba contando.

-Ya veo-dijo calmada-Pobre de la hija del sol, por lo que se tú querías obligarla a casarse contigo-dijo sin pensarlo, pues no creyó que esto influyera al chico hasta que lo vio levantarse y con suavidad toco un mechón de su cabello.

-Así que ya lo sabes… Pero esta vez no te voy a dejar ir Rin-le dijo al oído haciendo que la chica se tensara.

Le costó un segundo reaccionar antes de empujarlo lejos y echarse a correr.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-salió huyendo a todo prisa.

Noto que su caballo no estaba por ningún lado. ¡Demonios! Tenía que correr pero sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban.

Como pudo corrió lo más rápido que su estado le permitía viendo que aquel psicópata chico la estaba persiguiendo. ¿En qué momento puso algo en su café? Ella misma no se explicaba cómo no se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo planeaba algo, debió irse en el momento en el que se despertó y supo que algo no estaba bien.

Creyó haberlo perdido al no verlo detrás de ella y aun así siguió corriendo pues debía alejarse lo más pronto posible antes de que aquello le hiciera efecto y cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Llego el momento en el que la rubia sintió su corazón muy agitado y respiraba con dificultad al tiempo que su vista se hacía borrosa, en esos momentos deseo que Len estuviera ahí para salvarla. Se puso de espaldas al árbol y lentamente fue resbalándose, ya no podría continuar.

Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo y sintió inconscientemente como alguien se le acercaba, pero creyó que solo se trataba de un sueño, logro vislumbrar borrosamente la figura de un chico frente a ella acercándose lentamente. Rin no podía hacer ningún movimiento, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Lo que fuera que Nero hubiera puesto en su café ya le estaba haciendo efecto y de nuevo se quedó dormida esperando que nada malo le sucediera.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla-dijo Len sumamente molesto acercándose a paso veloz-Nero.

-Len-kun, hacia bastante tiempo que no te veía-dijo con una falsa sonrisa mientras Len cargaba a la chica entre sus brazos delicadamente.

-Sabes que tienes prohibido entrar a al reino del agua, retírate inmediatamente, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de MI princesa-dijo en un tono autoritario.

-Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se retiraba ya que no estaba en condiciones de empezar una pelea con el joven príncipe que tenía la protección del dios del mar, del sol e incluso de la diosa de la luna.

En cuanto se fue Len suspiro aliviado al ver a Rin tiernamente dormida entre sus brazos, parecía un ángel y por fin después de su exhaustiva búsqueda la tenia de vuelta, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que muy pronto tenía que hablar con ella y decirle toda la verdad, cosa que sin duda no iba a creer y temía de qué forma iba a reaccionar su querida hermana.

Cuando Rin despertó se encontró de nuevo en su habitación del castillo de la ciudad del agua y Len estaba dormido al borde de su cama sosteniendo su mano, cosa que a la rubia le pareció muy tierno y la hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Pero estaba de vuelta en el castillo y ahora más confundida que nunca… tal vez Len podía aclarar sus dudas.

Movió al rubio débilmente intentando no asustarlo, pero al apenas y se despertó.

-Len…-susurro en un intento por levantarlo, cosa que al parecer funciono porque reacciono aunque sumamente adormilado y se lanzó hacia ella cayendo ambos sobre la cama.

-Len, Len, despierta-comenzó a llamarlo algo nerviosa intentando quitárselo de encima, sin duda estaba cansado por haberla estado buscando y por suerte para ella llego a tiempo para salvarla.

Len apenas levanto el rostro, pero seguía sin querer despertar por completo, al ver a su querida hermanita debajo de él se fue acercando a su rostro lentamente. Rin sabía que debía detenerlo, pero muy en el fondo quería saber que tan cerca del rubio podía estar.

El joven creía que estaba soñando así que no se contuvo más y con un veloz movimiento junto los labios con los de su princesa, cosa que sobresalto a Rin, que no se esperaba que de buenas a primeras la besara, al principio intento resistirse, no era la mejor situación con ella sobre la cama y él adormilado si razonar lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero al final termino por dejarse llevar, cosa que no la incomodo pero… ¡Su primer beso se lo estaba dando un completo desconocido! Debería estar enojada, indignada, furiosa… pero entonces ¿por qué se sitio mal cuando el rubio se le despego dejándola con ganas de más de sus dulces labios?

Len se dejó caer de nuevo sobre ella esta vez sin intenciones de moverse.

Rin se puso sumamente roja intentando quitárselo de encima, apenas y estaba reaccionando luego de salir del shock tras ese beso, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas y él era muy pesado, mientras tanto Len parecía entre sueños no querer soltarla y le susurró al oído adormecido.

-Rin…te amo.

La joven se paralizo sin saber de qué forma reaccionar. Primero la besaba y ahora le decía que la amaba.

Se sintió extrañamente a gusto al escuchar esas palabras y a la vez algo le perturbo al recordarse a ella misma llamándolo hermano cuando eran niños. ¿Pero no podía ser cierto o sí? Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo al tan solo pensar que pudieran ser… gemelos.

Rin se e quedó inmóvil temiendo que el chico hiciera algún otro movimiento sobre ella, podía sentir la respiración del rubio en su cuello. No sabía qué hacer cuando el despertara. ¿De qué forma debía hablarle? ¿Cómo iba aclarar todas sus dudas?

Solo algo era seguro… Len la quería a su lado y lo había dejado sumamente preocupado cuando se escapó de la ciudad. Pero ella no se podía quedar.

La chica soltó un suspiro ¿Y ahora que podía hacer?

Se movió lentamente para no despertar al chico mientras se las ingeniaba para huir del lugar. Era seguro que Len la haría quedarse y no la ayudaría a volver a su mundo además de que no parecía querer explicarle que era lo que sucedía.

Lo peor de todo es que se dio cuenta… de que…

Tal y como la chica de su sueño había caído enamorada del hijo del dios del mar ella termino cautivada por el príncipe de la ciudad.

Quizás podía quedarse con él en ese lugar, después de todo en realidad no quería volver a su mundo, en donde seguramente le esperaban una boda forzada y un sinfín de problemas por haber desaparecido.

¿Por qué no? Ignoremos el hecho del extraño sueño, ignoremos al chico llamado Nero, ignoremos el hecho de que no pertenecía a ese mundo e ignoremos los recuerdos y su propio pasado.

Olvidemos lo todo.

Si se quedaba ignorando todo eso podía ser feliz ¿No es verdad?

Abrazo al chico sobre ella cerrando lentamente los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormida negándose a soltar a Len.

El rubio observaba a Rin algo preocupado, durante toda la semana había estado algo extraña, no hablaba sobre volver a su mundo, no hacia preguntas sobre nada, solo parecía disfrutar cada momento que pasaba con él y sonreía de manera cálida.

Su comportamiento era distinto al que tomo en un principio, pero mientras se quedara con él estaba bien ¿No es cierto?

Cierto día la rubia paseaba por los pasillos del castillo, sabía que Len la notaba algo rara últimamente y ella apenas y podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que el chico se acercaba más de lo usual.

Algo le llamo mucho la atención, un cuarto entre abierto que al parecer era el despacho principal de la reina. Entro llena de curiosidad, pero tal vez no debió hacerlo…

En la pared estaba colgado un enorme cuadro en el cual estaba toda la familia real, Lily, el hombre del sueño que tuvo en donde tenían un accidente, Len y ella.

Sintió como si le echaran una cubeta de agua fría y lo pensó un momento.

No podía ser ella ¿Cierto? Seguro era la Rin de ese mundo con la que tanto la habían confundido. Pero solo había una manera de comprobarlo…

La joven entro al cuarto de Len sin aviso previo mientras el chico que se acababa de bañar apenas y se estaba poniendo la corbata de su traje, dio vuelta para ver a la rubia caminando hacia él algo apresurada.

Rin empujo a Len sobre la cama dejándolo en estado de shock mientras le quitaba la corbata y comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa cosa que se podía mal interpretar debido a la posición en la que estaban.

-Rin ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras la joven abría su camisa de par en par dejando ver en su pecho debajo del hombro izquierdo una marca con la forma de un sol.

La expresión de la chica cambio a una sorpresa al tiempo que el rubio notaba lo que sus ojos estaban mirando. La marca que Len tenía en el pecho demostraba que eran gemelos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Decisiones

-Rin, iba a decírtelo…-dijo dándose cuenta de que había sido descubierto mientras la chica se ponía de pie y retrocedía algo asustada al tiempo que él se levantaba de la cama.

La rubia simplemente no sabía de qué manera reaccionar independientemente de cómo es que los separaron no cabía duda de que eran gemelos… ¡Se había enamorado de su propio hermano e incluso se habían besado!

-Rin escúchame…-dijo al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella.

-¡No te me acerques!-grito apretándose el corazón.

-Rin déjame explicarte-el chico intento acercársele pero la joven salió corriendo al instante en dirección a su habitación que no quedaba lejos y se encerró inmediatamente.

El rubio la persiguió pero no logro detenerla.

-Rin, por favor déjame hablar contigo-dijo intentando razonar con la chica sin saber muy bien el motivo por el cual había reaccionado de esa manera, sabía que al enterarse de que eran gemelos se sorprendería mucho pero nunca pensó que actuaría de esa forma como si la noticia fuera lo peor del mundo.

Y para Rin lo era, ya que se había enamorado como estúpida del que era su hermano, por fin entendió la razón de que la tratara tan bien y que las sirvientas y la reina la reconociera.

Se apoyó contra la pared dejándose resbalar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¡No era justo! Pero incluso aunque se hubiera enterado desde un principio de que eran hermanos habría terminado por quererlo de igual forma.

Len dejo de insistir, tal vez era mejor dejarla sola por un rato.

La joven se quedó recostada durante un largo rato con la mirada fija en el techo, ahora recordaba un poco más claro que ella siempre estaba con Len jugando.

Recordó varias veces en las que el la consolaba, cuando dormían juntos, incluso que cuando se peleaban él era el primero en disculparse y cumplía cualquiera de sus caprichos con tal de que ella no siguiera enojada, hasta de pequeña se había enamorado de aquel chico y un recuerdo paso por su mente.

-"Oye Len ¿Qué es una boda?"-le preguntó la pequeña rubia a su gemelo que estaba leyendo un libro sentado bajo un árbol.

El niño cerró su libro volteando a ver a su hermanita quien se sentó frente a él y parecía muy emocionada esperando una explicación.

-"Pues… es cuando entre los adultos se hace una ceremonia en la que dos novios se juran amor eterno frente a un altar"-le explicó él.

-"Entonces… ¿Cuándo seamos grandes te casarías conmigo?"

Len le sonrió y se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano a la niña.

-"Por supuesto que si princesa"-dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-"Te quiero mucho"-dijo abrazando al rubio.

Se sintió muy mal por la forma en que se comportó ante su gemelo, después de todo era su hermano.

Salió de su habitación para ir directo a donde Len estaba, ya era hora de poner las cosas en claro.

El joven príncipe estaba en su cama recostado con una mano sobre la frente mirando con tristeza el techo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Seguro que Rin no quería verlo ni en pintura después de que se enteró de que son gemelos y lo peor de todo es que ella se negaría a aceptar los sentimientos de él hacia ella diciendo que estaba mal porque son hermanos.

Pero ellos dos estaban comprometidos prácticamente desde que nacieron ¿Cómo le haría para que la chica entendiera que no había nada de malo en lo que sentía por ella?

Maldición. Él solo quería tener de vuelta a su tierna hermanita sabiendo que tendría que reconquistarla debido a que ella había perdido todos sus recuerdos desde aquel accidente en el que Rin termino en ese otro mundo.

No iba a ser tarea fácil y es por esa razón que omitió el pequeño detalle de que eran hermanos, de haber sido por el jamás se lo hubiera dicho.

Escucho a alguien tocar la puerta y levanto la cabeza solo para ver como una tímida rubia asomaba la cabeza.

-Len… ¿Te molesta si entro? Quiero hablar contigo-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Adelante princesa-le sonrió sentándose para hablar con ella.

La chica tomo asiento frete a él sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

-Lamento haberte gritado-dijo avergonzada-Es solo que me impacto mucho que fuéramos…-trago algo de saliva pesadamente para continuar- hermanos, hasta hace poco yo solo tenía a mi tía Meiko y a Gakupo-nii… es algo muy complicado.

-Rin…-dijo el chico pero fue interrumpido por su gemela antes de continuar.

-Oye Len… ¿Podrías explicarme cómo fue que… nos separamos?

El joven solo suspiro.

-Cuando éramos pequeños tú fuiste con nuestro padre a hacer una visita al reino del fuego, pero al volver el carruaje tuvo un accidente y cayó por un barranco, no entiendo cómo es que llegarte al otro mundo, pero todos aquí creímos que habías muerto al igual que nuestro padre. Hace algún tiempo gracias a Luka me entere de que seguías viva, pero yo solo podía observarte desde el lago sin poder hacer nada-dijo lo último con algo de tristeza.

-Ya veo, en todo caso yo ni siquiera recordaba tener familiares, Meiko me encontró y junto con Gakupo se convirtieron en mi única familia.

-Rin… No quiero que estés enojada conmigo. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti-dijo abrazándola suavemente y dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

La joven se despegó de él algo incomoda por la acción del chico.

-Lo sé, pero he tomado mi decisión-dijo con algo de confianza mirándolo a los ojos-Desde hace mucho tiempo yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, así que voy a regresar a casa, quizás mi compromiso no sea tan malo después de todo, de todos modos no tengo nada que perder. Así que perdóname, pero ya no puedo seguir aquí.

Eso a Len le cayó como una cubeta de hielos, la rubia se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la salida. Había dicho lo que tenía que decir sin importarle nada más aún si su hermano hiciera otro comentario pensaba ignorarlo y hallar una forma de volver a su mundo, quería quedarse en ese lugar pero eso solo la lastimaría, sintió como su muñeca fue detenida por su gemelo en esos momentos.

-No iras a ningún lado-dijo él con un leve tono enojado poniéndose de pie.

-Len ¿Qué estas…

El rubio la jalo bruscamente llevándola en dirección a su habitación, que quedaba cerca de la suya mientras la chica intentaba soltarse.

-¡Len, detente, me estas lastimando!-pero su hermano no le hizo caso y siguió jalándola hasta entrar con ella al cuarto y empujándola contra la cama mientras sostenía sus dos muñecas inmovilizándola.

Rin levanto su vista algo temblorosa para toparse con un Len enojado encima de ella.

-Entiéndelo, te vas a quedar en este lugar y te vas a comportar como una niña buena, porque de ninguna manera voy a dejar que te vayas.

La rubia frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera?

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?!-dijo intentando zafarse del agarre del joven que se negaba a ceder ante ella.

-¡Soy tu hermano, maldita sea! ¡Y ahora que al fin te tengo de nuevo a mi lado me niego a perderte otra vez!-le grito haciendo que la chica se tensara-Se acabó el chico lindo que te concede todos tu caprichos, te vas a quedar en este lugar por las buenas o por las malas.

Rin lo miró algo asustada ante la actitud de su gemelo al tiempo él no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a articular palabra mientras se miraban fijamente. Len notó en los ojos de la chica una suave tristeza que admitía que estaba a totalmente bajo su control y con la que ella le decía rogando "Por favor déjame ir".

El joven príncipe lentamente soltó una de sus muñecas pero la chica se negaba a hacer algún movimiento ya que los profundos ojos azules del rubio le respondían con un "Nunca", cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Len acercarse a su rostro, sintió el tacto suave de este mientras evitaba soltar un suspiro ante la tierna caricia del chico.

Sus labios rosados y suaves le incitaban a besarla en esos mismos momentos pero sin duda Rin se asustaría, lamentaba muy en el fondo tener que hablarle así a su hermana pero le dolía mucho más la idea de que ella regresara a su mundo y se casara con otro que no fuera él, si, tal vez estuviera un poco obsesionado con ella pero en el pasado ya la había perdido una vez y se negaba a tener que perderla de nuevo.

La rubia seguía sin abrir los ojos y los cerro aún más fuerte mientras sentía la cara del chico aproximarse a la suya, sus respiraciones se mesclaban, Len estaba a punto de ceder ante sus impulsos y besarla sin importarle ya nada.

-Por favor no…-susurro la chica, cosa que hizo que el rubio volviera en sí y se diera cuenta de que estuvo cerca de perder el control por ella.

Se acercó lo más que pudo a su oído exhalando lentamente cosa que tenso un poco más a la joven. Len sonrió maliciosamente ante la reacción de su gemela que seguía debajo de él sumamente quieta… totalmente a su merced.

No pudo evitar morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja cosa que sobresalto un poco a la chica.

-Si te comportas bien serás tratada como una princesa, pero de lo contrario solo te convertirás en una prisionera-le susurró sin esperar alguna respuesta.

Alzo su vista para toparse nuevamente con una mirada de Rin suplicante como diciéndole "No me hagas esto".

-¿Entonces Rin…-acaricio de nueva cuenta su mejilla pero esta vez con ternura y delicadeza-de que forma quieres ser tratada?

La joven desvió la mirada avergonzada negándose a contestar a la pregunta y permaneció así por unos segundos mientras seguía siendo observada.

-Ya veo…

Len aprovecho el movimiento de su hermana para pasar suavemente su lengua por toda la extensión de su cuello haciendo que a la chica se le erizara la piel y poniéndola sumamente roja.

El chico se levantó calmadamente en dirección hacia la puerta mientras la rubia se quedaba inmóvil en la cama, el joven le lanzo una última mirada a su hermana antes de salir con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Tómalo como parte de tu castigo princesa-cerro la puerta metiéndole llave ante lo cual Rin no tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta Len!-dijo golpeándola sumamente enojada-¡Ya te dije que no me voy a quedar aquí! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡Abre la puerta!-grito alterada mientras su gemelo solo soltaba una risita.

El joven llevo su mano a su boca rozando levemente sus labios.

-Tal vez debí besarla para que se callara-susurro marchándose de inmediato.

Rin se dejó caer al suelo… se sonrojo de tan solo recordar lo cerca que estuvo del rubio hace algunos momentos aun conservaba el olor de su colonia y su corazón latía agitado… eso sin duda era malo, miro a todo su alrededor, debía salir de ahí de inmediato porque si su hermano volvía a acercársele de esa manera le sería imposible poder controlarse.

Asomo por el balcón. Sin duda se encontraba a una peligrosa altura como para saltar de este y los guardias no tardarían en atraparla si intentaba algo.

Esta vez escapar no sería fácil.

Mientras tanto Luka iba caminando por el oscuro bosque sin rumbo o dirección fija paso frente a un hombre encapuchado que estaba apoyado en un árbol, al parecer esperándola pero hizo caso omiso y continuo.

-Te has vuelto muy fría Luka-dijo el hombre parándose detrás de ella.

-Así que estas aquí-suspiro volteando a verlo.

-Sabes que mostrarles su pasado está prohibido, Rin estaría mejor si no hubiera venido a este mundo, ese principito solo la hará sufrir.

-También estaba prohibida la interferencia de los dioses y mira como ella termino en el otro mundo, la traje porque este es el lugar al que pertenece.

-Sabes que ese tal Nero seguirá empeñado en conseguir a Rin, a la larga lo más probable es que la historia se volviera a repetir, fue por eso que me la lleve de aquí.

-Ya sufrieron una vez en su vida pasada y los dioses les dieron otra oportunidad, nacieron como gemelos para estar juntos desde el comienzo-dijo la bruja-Así que dejemos que estén juntos de nuevo, en lugar de eso deberías ayudarme a evitar que Nero aparezca para arruinar sus vidas otra vez, el accidente de Rin fue su culpa y debido a eso te la llevaste.

-Y lo volveré a hacer en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, lo siento Luka pero esta vez no te voy a apoyar, si para evitarle a Rin sufrimiento debo de alejarla de Len entonces lo hare-dijo dándose media vuelta.

La bruja suspiro mientras el hombre encapuchado se retiraba a pasos lentos.

-Te encariñaste mucho con esa niña ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto. Después de todo soy como su hermano mayor-esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Luka también se dio media vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-Bueno querido, yo haré lo que pueda para mantenerla en este mundo así que ni creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras intentas llevártela.

-Lo sé-respondió él-Pero en todo caso solo dejemos que ella sea quien decida.

…..

Pues bien aquí el sexto capítulo de Mizu no miyako tal vez me estoy saliendo un poco del tema de la canción, pero como ya me emocione creo que continuare con la idea.

Es pero que se hayan dado cuenta quien es el misterioso hombre encapuchado, pero descuiden, porque si no lo sabrán tantito más adelante.

La verdad es que me esfuerzo haciendo un capitulo por día del fanfic, por eso son algo cortos y lo hago para no dejar a los lectores con las ganas.

Si hay algo que me molesta es el hecho de que se tarden mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo de un fanfic por lo que como no me gusta esperar tampoco me gusta hacer esperar, pero como yo no tengo internet creo que si tardare un poco más, pero no se preocupen prometo subir al menos uno cada cuatro o tres días.

Si alguien quiere un fanfic de alguna canción de Rin y Len háganmelo saber. Hare mi mayor esfuerzo por complacerlos con una historia.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Dolor y tristeza

Durante los últimos días Rin había estado encerrada en su habitación y el único que entraba a visitarla era Len ya que era parte de su "castigo".

-Buenos días princesa-entró Len a la habitación de su gemela que en esos momentos lo recibió con un abrazo como si se tratara de alguien que hace años no veía-Alguien amaneció de buenas el día de hoy-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oye Len… ya me he comportado bien durante esta semana-dijo deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de su hermano, quien en esos momentos la sostuvo de las muñecas adivinando sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Eso no está bien Rin ¿Creíste que sería así de fácil tomar las llaves?

Rin retrocedió algo asustada al haber sido descubierta, pero Len se negaba a soltarla con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Acaso quieres que te castigue de nuevo princesa?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella en un tono seductor.

-Yo… yo solo quiero salir de aquí-dijo bajando la mirada-Te prometo comportarme y no intentare escapar pero por favor déjame salir-le dijo en tono de súplica la rubia mientras Len la acercaba más a ella casi como si fuera a besarla, cosa que le encantaba hacer solo por ver el rostro sonrojado de la joven.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que lo que dices es cierto?-deslizo su mano por el cabello de la chica mientras la miraba a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos zafiro.

Rin estaba perdida en la mirada celeste de su hermano, odiaba ese tipo de acercamientos por su parte que no hacían más que torturarla, si, ese era precisamente el castigo que Len le imponía a su gemela esperando que tarde o temprano ella se dejara llevar por el momento y aceptara sus sentimientos.

Pero el rubio tenía una idea perfecta, si Rin no aceptaba sus sentimientos entonces solo tenía que orillarla a una situación en la que ya no tuviera opción… tal vez acercándose más de lo que debería o haciéndola sentir celos, de alguna manera tenía que lograr que cayera bajo sus encantos.

-¿Y bien Rin?-volvió a preguntar mientras tocaba suavemente sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

La chica se tensó ante el suave tacto, muy en el fondo quería sentir de nuevo los prohibidos labios de su hermano, pero eso estaba mal.

-¿Acaso no confías en mi hermanito?-le dijo con una expresión tan inocente que casi hace que Len perdiera el control en ese mismo momento.

-Solo porque eres mi princesa y hoy habrá una fiesta-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-Le diré a Gumi que venga a ayudarte a ponerte un buen vestido, tendrás que usar el que ella te diga ¿Entendido?

-Mucha gracias Len-dijo abrazándola con una sonrisa sincera porque al fin iba a poder salir de la habitación.

…

Los preparativos para la fiesta ya estaban hechos, Gumi estaba detrás de Rin que se miraba muy sorprendida al espejo, traía puesto un hermoso vestido amarillo decorado con algunos detalles en negro y una rosa roja en su escote.

-Se ve muy hermosa señorita Rin-dijo la peliverde a lado de la joven.

-S-supongo-dijo algo nerviosa, después de todo ella misma no se podía creer lo bonita que se veía.

-Vamos, Len-sama debe estarla esperando en el salón.

Mientras tanto el rubio estaba charlando plácidamente con uno de sus amigos que era príncipe del reino vecino.

Cuando finalmente se presentó Rin bajando por las escaleras principales y dejando a todos sumamente sorprendidos de lo bella que se veía. Len no tardo ni un segundo en ir a su lado para sacarla a bailar.

-¿Me concedería el honor de esta pieza, princesa?-le pregunto cordialmente estirándole la mano que ella tomo con algo de nerviosismo llevándola a la pista.

-Eto…Len-dijo algo avergonzada mientras el rubio ponía una mano en su cintura apegándose mas a ella para comenzar a bailar-No soy buena bailarina-admitió finalmente ante lo que su gemelo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila-le susurro acercándose a su oído-Solo déjate llevar por la música.

Rin hizo lo que su hermano le pidió, debía disfrutar del momento ya que era lo más cerca que podía estar del joven príncipe. En el salón todos los presentes admiraban a la bella pareja y comenzaban a susurrar cosas. La rubia no entendía en absoluto pero solo podía oír comentarios como: "Que bueno que regreso la princesa" "Ya está de vuelta con su gemelo" y "Finalmente están juntos de nuevo"

-Mmm… Len, iré a por algo de tomar-dijo separándose de él.

Se sentía muy nerviosa al bailar con él, la verdad es que ya no quería estar ahí, se sentía un poco incomoda y más ante toda la atención que su gemelo le podía como si ella fuera su…amante. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde Neru estaba sirviendo algo de vino a los invitados.

-Oh, señorita Rin ¿Se le ofrece algo de beber?-le preguntó ella.

-Supongo que algo de vino no me vendría mal-le contesto Rin.

-Muy, bien, aquí tiene-dijo dándole la copa ya servida.

-Muchas gracias-se volteo Rin para mirar la pista de baile y noto algo que la incomodo un poco.

Había una hermosa joven de largos cabellos color aqua recogidos en dos coletas de dulce mirada y muy buena presentación, era alguien que sin duda resaltaba y llamaba la atención. Aquella chica estaba platicando y riendo con su hermano.

-Eto… Neru-se volteo para ver a la sirvienta-¿Quién es la que está platicando con Len?

-Ah, ella-dijo observando a la peliazul-Es la princesa Miku del reino del viento, la prometida de Len-sama.

Esa noticia a Rin no le cayó nada bien.

-¿P-prometida?-titubeo dejando que su copa de vino se le resbalara.

-¿Señorita Rin, se encuentra bien?-dijo Neru algo preocupada.

-Lo siento muchísimo-dijo la rubia reaccionando de inmediato para recoger los vidrios pero se cortó.

-No, señorita, déjeme hacerlo-dijo la sirvienta recogiendo de inmediato la copa rota.

-Lo lamento-Rin salió corriendo de inmediato a su habitación, cosa que Len noto de inmediato dándose a la tarea de perseguirla.

A la joven no le había caído nada bien la noticia de que su hermano estaba comprometido, muy en el fondo le dolía y aun que estuviera mal no pudo evitar llorar, sentía como si le hubieran roto en pedacitos su corazón y se encerró en su cuarto ignorando por completo que su hermano la estaba llamando.

-Rin, ¿Qué sucedió? Ábreme por favor-dijo mientras tocaba a la puerta y la chica ya la había atrancado con una silla.

-¡Vete por favor!

-Princesa ¿Estas llorando?-le pregunto del otro lado de la puerta preocupado.

-¡No! ¡Solo déjame!

En esos momentos un rayo muy fuerte se hizo presente y una intensa tormenta comenzó a desatarse al tiempo que las luces de todo el castillo se apagaban.

-¡Solo vete!-dijo cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras se cubría los oídos por temor a los rayos-¡Ojala jamás hubiera deseado ir a otro lugar!

Un trueno mucho más fuerte que todos los demás se escuchó por todo el lugar y la joven logro ver la presencia de una sombra detrás de ella.

La joven volteo algo asustada.

-¡Gakupo-nii!-corrió a abrazarlo de inmediato.

-Ya todo está bien Rin, está bien-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la rubia que lo abrazaba con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

Ella no entendía como es que Gakupo estaba con ella en ese lugar, pero no le importo en lo absoluto, ya que se sentía aliviada de volver a verlo.

-¿Te quieres ir de aquí?-le preguntó a la joven mientras afuera se seguían escuchando los gritos de Len.

-Quiero volver a casa y olvidarme de todo-dijo bajando su mirada con tristeza.

-Ya veo…

-¡Rin!-el rubio logro abrir la puerta entrando bruscamente junto con algunos guardias pero una vez adentro solo lograron encontrarse con Luka de espaldas a ellos.

-¿Dónde está Rin?-le pregunto Len.

-Se la llevo-dijo al voltear mientras su figura era iluminada por el ultimo rayo de la noche.

…

-"Len"-sonrió la rubia abrazando al joven que acababa de entrar a su habitación.

Ella traía puesto un hermoso traje de novia a punto de ir al altar para casarse con alguien que no quería.

-"Tranquila princesa ya estoy aquí"-dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-"Sácame de aquí Len"-le rogo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-"Eso es lo que vine a hacer"-dijo separándose de ella para tomarla de la mano-"Iremos a un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarnos"

Ellos lograron escapar y en medio del bosque encontraron una cabaña para descansar, pero el gusto les duro muy poco por que rápidamente fueron encontrados.

Un joven de extraños cabellos rubios llego con tres de sus compañeros y separaron a la feliz pareja, sus dos amigos intentaron llevarse a Rin, que pudo liberarse y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Len, pero cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde.

Frente a sus ojos y sin ninguna compasión aquel joven que respondía al nombre de Nero asesino a su amado sin que ella pudiese detenerlo.

El alarido de Rin se escuchó hasta la ciudad del agua y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al cuerpo de Len intentando hacer algo para salvarlo aun sabiendo que eso no se podía.

-"Resiste por favor, resiste"-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le rogaba que se quedara a su lado.

-"No princesa, por favor no llores"-dijo con secando sus lágrimas con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-"No me gusta verte así"-le sonrió a su amada intentando calmarla.

-"No, por favor no me dejes Len"-le pedía aun sin poder dejar de llorar y mucho más ante el suave tacto del joven sabiendo que esa sería su última caricia.

-"Perdóname Rin"-dijo dejando caer su mano mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, cosa que de verdad no quería pero le dolía saber que esa era la última vez que la veía.

-"Vámonos de aquí Rin"-dijo Nero alejándola bruscamente del chico.

-"¡Suéltame!"-grito intentando liberarse mientras él la seguía jalando lejos del rubio-"¡Len, Len!"

Logro ver que él se volteaba, para quedar de boca el suelo y la miraba con una triste sonrisa susurrando unas palabras que se las llevo el viento pero ella pudo claramente leer sus labios.

-"Rin, Te amo"-dijo antes de morir.

-"¡Len!"-grito ella rebosante de lágrimas.

Desde entonces la pobre chica se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación llorando a mares la pérdida de su amado. Su depresión llego a tal que se negaba a ver incluso a su padre.

Su vida ya no tenía sentido sin él hasta que finalmente todo eso la supero, el dolor era demasiado, cada día que pasaba se sentía más y más infeliz perdiendo el interés en todo lo que antes era importante.

-"Tan solo deseo que podamos algún día volver avernos"-dijo con tristeza bebiendo una copa con veneno.

Cayo al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor, que no se comparaba ni en lo más mínimo con lo que sintió al perder a Len, su padre entro apresurado a la habitación, la chica estaba ya muy cerca de la muerte.

-"¡Hija, Hija!"-grito desesperado corriendo hacia ella.

-"Padre"-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa-"Perdóname, pero no puedo seguir viviendo si no está él, no quiero vivir por más tiempo soportando este dolor, de verdad lo siento"

La hermosa rubia murió sonriendo.

Rin se despertó algo alterada notando las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sentía un intenso dolor en el pecho.

-Len-susurro inconscientemente llevando las yemas de sus dedos a los labios-Ese sueño se sintió realmente triste-dijo poniéndose de pie para asomar por las ventanas.

Se escuchó que alguien llamo a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró.

-Veo que ya despertaste, buenos días Rin-le sonrió el joven de largos cabellos negros amarrados en una cola.

-Gakupo-nii-sonrió al voltear a verlo.

-Parece que estas bien, ¿Te sucedió algo?-dijo notando que había llorado.

-No, nada, tuve un sueño muy extraño, eso es todo.

-Ya veo, oh, recuerda que hoy en la tarde tienes una cita con tu prometido.

-Ah, es cierto, gracias por convencer a Kaito de poder quedarme aquí, no me siento muy cómoda quedándome en su casa con eso la boda.

-Sí, es de entender, que bueno que le hayas dado una oportunidad, tu tía Meiko solo te comprometió con él pensando en lo mejor para ti-le dijo Gakupo.

-Tienes razón, quizás hasta me termine encariñando con Kaito, no pierdo nada intentándolo-sonrió.

-Me alegro de eso, bueno, me voy a arreglar algunos asuntos, te deje el desayuno, nos vemos-se retiró el peli morado.

La rubia solo suspiro y miro de nueva cuenta la ventana viniéndole el rostro del rubio de ojos azules con el que soñó y se sonrojo.

-Que tonterías, después de todo solo fue un sueño… ¿Cierto?-se quedo algo confundida.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Oportunidad

La reina Lily caminaba hacia el despacho principal con algo de presa, había salido a visitar a un amigo del reino vecino muy temprano y acababa de llegar solo para recibir terribles noticias.

Entró notando que Len y Luka ya la estaban esperando, tomo asiento y suspiro antes de formular su pregunta.

-Y bien ¿Me pueden explicar que sucedió?-preguntó esperando que alguno de los dos respondiese pero Luka le hizo una señal a Len indicándole que ella iba hablar.

-Gakupo se la ha llevado de vuelta al otro mundo.

-¿Y no hay forma de traerla de vuelta?-preguntó la reina.

-Si fuera así de fácil ya habría ido por ella. Como usted sabe la magia para cruzar mundos es realmente muy complicada y se necesita mucho poder mágico para completarla, la ultima vez pude traerla devuelta ya que ella se encontraba en el lago de la cueva y ese lugar es una conexión entre nuestros dos mundos-le explico Luka-Anteriormente debido a que no tenía el poder mágico suficiente lo único que pude hacer fue utilizar la conexión para que Len la pudiera ver atravez de este, pero ahora traerla será imposible mientras Gakupo la tenga cerca.

-¡¿Len podía verla atravez del lago?!-volteo a ver a su hijo-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías verla atravez del lago?!-le recrimino mientras el chico se tapaba los oídos.

-Jump, jump-aclaro su garganta Luka llamándola atención de ambos dándoles a entender que aún no había terminado-Cuando ella desapareció en aquel accidente perdió la memoria y estuvo a punto de morir, pero Gakupo la salvo y debido a que estaba siendo perseguida por algunos miembros de la familia de la diosa del bosque se la llevó al otro mundo para mantenerla segura. Para cuando descubrí esto ella ya tenía 15 años y no es como si pudiera llegar y decirle que en realidad es una princesa en nuestro mundo y que tiene un hermano gemelo con el cual estaba comprometida desde el día en que nacieron debido a que sufrieron mucho en su vida pasada y el dios del sol les dio una oportunidad para renacer como humanos siendo gemelos para que jamás se separaran.

-Pero el hecho de que nacieron como gemelos solo lo saben tú, Len y yo, la mayoría de la gente creía que Rin era adoptada para que no hubieran problemas en cuanto a la boda-articulo Lily algo nerviosa de que Luka parecía estarse enfadando con cada palabra que decía.

-Independiente mente de eso gracias al lazo entre Rin y Len él la podía ver atravez del lago, pero ella no podía hacer lo mismo por que no recordaba tener un gemelo.

-¿No podremos traerla de vuelta?-pregunto Lily entristecida.

-No estoy segura-suspiro Luka.

Rin caminaba del brazo junto con Kaito algo distraída.

-¿Sucede algo Rin?-dijo al notar su extraño comportamiento

-No, es solo que estaba pensando en que no recuerdo muy bien que estuve haciendo los últimos días, Gakupo-nii no me dio muchas explicaciones pero siento como si hubiera estado en otro mundo-rio la chica creyendo que eso era una verdadera tontería.

-¿Te gustaría almorzar algo en el restaurante?-le preguntó cordialmente a su acompañante.

-No estaría nada mal-le sonrió.

Ya una vez sentados la rubia seguía en la luna mientras Kaito ordenaba lo que iban a comer. Por un momento se quedó admirando la figura inmóvil de la chica que miraba por la ventana y ella reacciono hasta que sintió al joven tomar su mano por encima de la mesa.

-Rin, de verdad te agradezco por darme una oportunidad-dijo el peliazul mirándola con dulzura-Y te juro que haré todo lo posible por mantenerte feliz, así que por favor sonríe para mí.

Al principio la joven no supo cómo reaccionar, pero pensó en que tal vez con el tiempo llegaría a enamorarse de él, así que le sonrió devolviéndole el apretón.

-Al menos lo intentare.

-Muchas gracias Rin, me haces la persona más feliz del mundo-dijo él con una expresión que a la chica le pareció muy infantil y se rio-¿Eh? Rin, no te burles de mi-le reprocho haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo intentando controlar su risa-Es que de alguna forma me pareciste muy tierno.

-Lo que sea por ti princesa-le sonrió el chico.

La rubia dejo de reír en cuanto escucho como la llamo y sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho.

-Rin ¿Estas bien?-dijo viendo a la joven petrificada.

-Sí, sí, no es nada, no te preocupes-dijo nerviosa-Miro hacia el cielo algo preocupada, algo no estaba bien.

La rubia no se explicaba cómo es que seguía pensando en el chico de sus sueños, a pesar de que su rostro era borroso, solo podía escuchar su voz, era como si él de verdad lo estuviera esperando en algún lado y ella tenía que estar a su lado.

Pero solo se trataba de un sueño. ¿No es cierto? Un sueño que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo en su mente y ella se aferraba a no dejarlo desaparecer.

Pero mientras esa ilusión siguiera presente… muy en el fondo Rin jamás podría ser feliz.

…

Había pasado ya un mes y faltaba muy poco para que Rin se casara, pero muy en el fondo sentía que había algo que le faltaba, era como si alguien la estuviera esperando… del otro lado del lago, pero Gakupo no la dejaba ir y estaba muy ocupada organizando todo para su futura unión con Kaito.

Len esperaba todos los días volver a ver a Rin atravesó del lago, pero por más que esperaba ella simplemente no aparecía.

-Ya me encargue de romper nuestro compromiso-le aclaro Miku al chico mientras este seguía de rodillas a la orilla del lago sin hacer ni un solo movimiento.

-¿Qué acaso ya no poder volver a verla?-dijo Len muy afligido mientras la peliazul ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para intentar darle algo de apoyo moral.

-No te preocupes Len, estoy muy segura de que de alguna forma se volverán a encontrar, hare lo que sea necesario para ayudarte-le sonrió su amiga.

-Yo, daría lo que fuera para tenerla conmigo de nuevo, se supone que se nos dio otra oportunidad para eso ¿Es acaso que no estamos destinados a estar juntos?-se lamentó el rubio.

-Si la amas tanto como dices estoy segura de que puedes cambiar ese destino. No pierdas nunca la esperanza. Sin duda podrás reunirte con tu hermana.

-Me comprometieron contigo por que se suponía que yo era el único heredero al trono y que mi compromiso con Rin se había roto ya que la creyeron muerta-se puso de pie-Ella y yo no solo somos hermanos-Volteo a ver a su amiga-Somos gemelos.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto la joven incrédula.

-Miku ¿Sabes la historia de la hija del dios del sol y el hijo del dios del mar?

-No tiene sentido que preguntes eso, no hay nadie en los cuatro reinos que no lo sepa-le aclaro la chica-En especial en la ciudad del agua, todos adoraban a la hija del dios del sol que vivió hace más de cien años.

-Cuando ella se suicidó, el dios del sol se puso sumamente triste, después de todo su vida era para mantener feliz a su hijita y se arrepintió al no poder concederle su ultimo capricho, entonces… para enmendar su error hizo las paces con la familia del dios del agua y ellos junto con la diosa de la luna que se había mantenido al margen de todo decidieron dales otra oportunidad, fue por eso que Rin y yo nacimos como gemelos, para estar juntos desde un principio. Los dioses acordaron quedar fuera del asunto y para que no hubiera problemas con nuestra unión nuestros padres acordaron hacerle creer a la gente que Rin era adoptada.

-Supongo que todo cambio cuando tu hermanita desapareció.

-Se suponía que no habría interferencia de los dioses, pero Nero sigue bastante obsesionado con ella y a causa del accidente ella perdió la memoria y acabo en el otro mundo.

Miku suspiro ¿De qué forma podría ayudar a su amigo? Ni siquiera la bruja de la familia había podido traer a Rin de vuelta y hacer que Len cruzara al otro mundo era sumamente difícil.

Sí, difícil, mas no imposible. Entonces tuvo una idea.

-Si fuera más allá todo quedaría como incidentes

Si los incubas aquí, será muy tarde, serán mentiras

Lo que has deseado no tiene sabor a nada

Cierra la puerta…Ábrela

Si tejes la melodía que fluye

Desde las hondas que han marcado sus dedos en el agua

No importa que incluso el candelero que ilumina el silencio

No se comporte como esperabas.

Rin estaba cantando mientras se miraba al espejo. Traía puesto su hermoso vestido de novia, de cola larga y muy bien decorado, su cabello amarrado con un peinado que le hacía lucir muy bien su velo de novia, pero a pesar de que se suponía que ese día debía estar rebosante de felicidad, no estaba para nada alegre.

-Rin, llego el carruaje que te llevara a la iglesia-le dijo Gakupo entrando a su habitación para verla.

-¿Por qué no te adelantas a la iglesia? Quiero quedarme un rato más en esta casa, después de todo muy pronto me iré a vivir lejos y voy a extrañar mucho este lugar-dijo con algo de nostalgia.

-Desde hace rato no te veo muy contenta ¿Sucede algo Rin?-le pregunto el pelimorado algo preocupado.

-No, estoy bien-sonrió nerviosamente para luego entristecer de nuevo-Es solo que… bueno, no es nada.

Gakupo no necesitaba que Rin le dijera para saber que el motivo de su tristeza era una boda con alguien que no amaba, pues a pesar de haberle borrado los recuerdos sobre Len y lo sucedido en el otro mundo muy en el fondo sabía que había alguien que ya le había robado el corazón.

El pelimorado creyó que Rin sería feliz si se alejaba de Len, porque había gente que intentaría separarlos y la rubia no iba a poder soportar perder nuevamente a Len, pero se equivocó y a la larga ella solo tendría una vida vacía con una felicidad fingida.

-Me adelantare… nos vemos en la iglesia Rin.

-Sí, nos veremos-le sonrió.

La chica se dispuso a recorrer por última vez la casa en donde se la paso muy feliz con su tía Meiko antes de que falleciera, vio en una de las repisas una foto de ella y sonrió.

Miró el lugar una vez más antes de salir después de todo en cuanto se casara todo eso quedaría en el olvido y se iría con Kaito a vivir a la capital.

El conductor del carruaje, que estaba encapuchado, la ayudo muy amablemente.

Una vez adentro suspiró. Aunque sabía que con Kaito no sería feliz de todas maneras quería intentarlo, guardaba la esperanza de que con el tiempo se enamoraría de él y el vacío en su interior se llenara.

-¡¿Cómo que se va a casar?!-grito Len exaltado.

-Tranquilízate-intento calmarlo Miku.

Se encontraban ella, Luka, la reina, él y la bruja de la familia hatsune, Haku.

-¡Tengo que ir!

-¿Y que harás una vez que estés ahí?-le pregunto Luka-Te recuerdo que cuando Gakupo se la llevo de vuelta ella olvido todo lo que sucedió aquí, así que no te reconocerá.

-Si ya me robe a la novia una vez, entonces lo volveré a hacer y de alguna manera hare que me recuerde-contesto Len.

-Ya veo-suspiro Luka y volteo a ver a su compañera-Haku, por favor.

La peliplata asintió y se acecho a ella para comenzar el conjuro para cruzar al otro mundo.

Mientras el carruaje iba rumbo a la iglesia Rin miraba distraída por la ventana, en breves momentos llegaron a la ciudad, pero sucedió algo muy extraño.

El conductor dio vuelta a la izquierda en la plaza cuando debió haber doblado a la derecha y los caballos aceleraban el paso, lo cual a la rubia le traía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Disculpe! ¡Se equivocó de camino, era hacia la derecha!-grito pero el conductor no respondió-¡¿A dónde me lleva?! ¡Tengo que llegar a mi boda por favor deténgase!

Y aunque la joven gritaba el conductor simplemente no contestaba acelerando cada vez más el paso y llevándosela hacia un lugar desconocido.

Mientras tanto en la iglesia todos estaban nerviosos esperando la llegada de la novia.

-No te preocupes Kaito, las novias siempre se retrasan-intento su padre tranquilizarlo.

-Espero que ya no tarde mucho.

Gakupo noto algo muy extraño, muy cerca de ahí solo logro el cabello pelirosa de una chica y esto vasto para que se dispusiera a seguirla, la muchacha iba de aquí para allá y al final el pelimorado logro acorralarla en un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Luka?-le pregunto el joven seriamente.

-Vine a ver la boda de Rin-sonrió ella.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Sueños

La rubia no se dio cuenta de en qué momento las cosas pasaron tan rápido, oyó a alguien gritar su nombre, el carruaje freno bruscamente haciéndola golpearse y caer inconsciente, reacciono tras un breve momento, después de eso logro salir solo para encontrarse con dos rubios peleando entre sí.

Instantáneamente su corazón se alteró al ver al de ojos azules estar en problemas frente al otro chico y más cuando se dio cuenta que de entre sus ropas este saco una daga que dirigió directamente al joven de la mirada celeste.

El hermoso vestido blanco de novia que Rin traía puesto fue tornándose color carmín mientras el chico de ojos ámbar la miraba con sorpresa y sostenía sin poder hacer ningún movimiento la daga que segundos antes iba dirigida al de ojos azules y termino en el abdomen de a pobre chica.

Nero retrocedió algo impactado ante lo que el mismo acababa de hacer, Len de verdad estaba ahí pasmado sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante sorpresivo acto de su princesa. Pero de algo estaba seguro si la perdía jamás en la vida podría perdonárselo. La rubia retrocedió tambaleándose ante lo que su gemelo no dudo ni un segundo en atraparla entre sus brazos para que no se golpeara bruscamente contra el suelo.

-¡RIN!

¿Podía ser el destino tan cruel como para quitársela? En su vida pasada fue Len quien murió primero y tras eso ella se suicidó. ¿Acaso esta vez tendrían que cambiar de papeles y seria él quien perdiera todo el interés por la vida tras la muerte de su amada?

La sola idea de perderla hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera negándolo rotundamente.

Los ojos del pobre joven se llenaron de lágrimas, debió ser él y no ella, la chica solo esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué estas llorando?-le preguntó la joven limpiando las lágrimas del chico.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo él estrechándola más fuerte entre brazos e ignorando su anterior pregunta, si se suponía que no lo recordaba ¿Cómo fue capaz de interponerse para defenderlo? ¿Acaso ella haría eso por cualquiera que estuviera en problemas?

-Yo… de verdad no lo sé, para cuando me di cuanta mi cuerpo ya se había movido solo y esto pasó.

Nero por fin reacciono, había apuñalado a Rin y sonrió con malicia, después de todo este acto le convenía para sus futuros planes, al instante se escuchó la voz de Luka a lo lejos acompañada los otros dos magos. Maldición, bueno, eso no importaba, muy pronto tendría a Rin devuelta con él como siempre debió ser. Se retiró de inmediato.

-Len ¿Qué sucedió?-se apresuró Haku a preguntar mientras Luka y Gakupo miraban la escena impactados.

-¡Todo esto es su culpa si Len no hubiera…-estallo Gakupo siendo interrumpido de inmediato por Luka.

-¡Esto no habría pasado si la hubieras dejado con Len!-le reclamo.

-¡Cállense los dos maldita sea! ¡¿Qué no están viendo la situación?!-les reprocho Haku en un tono algo alterado.

-¡Rin, Rin, resiste!-dijo el rubio intentando mantenerla despierta pero no funciono.

Debido a la sangre perdida la chica lentamente fue perdiendo la conciencia hasta quedarse sumida en un muy profundo sueño sin poder percatarse de nada más que de los débiles latidos de su corazón.

¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo como eso? Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo reacciono por si solo protegiendo ese chico de hermosos ojos color zafiro que por alguna razón le recordaban al del sueño que tuvo… si, el joven de su sueño con el que se había escapado el día de su boda tenía que ser el mismo. Pero después de todo aquello era solo un sueño.

Para cuando la rubia abrió los ojos se encontraba en una extensa habitación elegantemente decorada y a su derecha sosteniendo su mano apenas acomodado al pie de la cama se encontraba aquel chico al que había salvado.

Sintió el dolor punzante de su abdomen que estaba vendado, no debía hacer movimientos bruscos si quería recuperarse pronto de la herida.

Miro atentamente al rubio que reposaba su cabeza sobre la cama… se veía tan pacífico y tierno, sin darse cuenta su mano ya se encontraba sobre la mejilla del joven dándole una leve caricia llena de dulzura, por un momento no pudo aguantar las ganas que tenia de darle un beso…

No, no podía hacerle eso a un chico que apenas conocía y ella estaba comprometida con alguien más, alguien a quien no amaba, pero entonces… ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte en esos momentos incitándole a hacerlo? Besar a un completo extraño que le pareció ver en sueños. Bueno, él estaba dormido y un pequeño besito no le haría mal a nadie ¿Cierto? El joven no se iba a enterar y seria como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se acercó lo más que pudo a la mejilla de Len algo nerviosa por miedo a que este se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y además porque prácticamente le estaba siendo infiel a la persona con la que se supone debía casarse.

Ya estaba tan cerca…

-Rin…te amo-murmuro el joven entre sueños muy sumido en sus pensamientos o al menos eso pensó.

La joven se alejó rápidamente roja como un tomate… ¿Por qué dijo su nombre entre sueños? ¿Acaso se conocían? La mente de la chica estaba muy distorsionada, tal vez su cabeza le estaba haciendo trucos.

Y el rubio sonrió, si le había funcionado una vez la táctica de susurrar su nombre entre sueños sin duda la joven caería de nuevo. Es cierto que la primera vez que la beso estaba adormilado, o al menos fingía estarlo, las palabras que dijo después fueron completamente ciertas, pero todo estaba planeado para que tal y como en esos momentos la chica escuchara un "Te amo" de sus labios.

Pero esta vez ella no reacciono de la misma manera, intento huir del lugar algo asustada, pero Len la sostuvo firmemente inmovilizándola en la cama.

-¿Que estás haciendo Rin? Deberías descansar-dijo fingiendo que se acababa de despertar, cosa que se contradecía con la fuerza que ponía sobre su gemela.

-Discúlpame por levantarte y gracias por cuidarme-dijo nerviosamente-Pero debo volver a casa… Gakupo-nii y mi prometido estarán preocupados en especial por que falte a mi propia boda.

Entonces la chica se dio cuenta que en lugar de su vestido traía puesta una bata de dormir, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo cuando la sola idea de que aquel rubio la había cambiado de ropa.

Al parecer Len adivino sus pensamientos y sonrió burlonamente.

-No te preocupes, mis sirvientas fueron las que te cambiaron de ropas-le aseguro Len aun sabiendo que eso no era cierto lo cual solo provoco una mirada desconcertada por parte de la rubia como diciéndole "Acaso lees mi mente". Lo cual hizo que el chico riera de nueva cuanta ante la tierna e inocente expresión de su princesa-No leo tu mente, es solo que eres muy predecible, para mi eres como un libro abierto que me expone todos sus secretos.

Y antes de que la rubia le contestara un poco enojada ya que ese extraño chico no hacía más que sonrojarla entro Gakupo a la habitación sin extrañarse en lo más mínimo de la escena en donde cualquiera con un poquito de perversión en la mente malinterpretaría las cosas.

-Veo que ya despertaste Rin-dijo el pelimorado ignorando por completo la mirada de Len que parecía querer matarlo por interrumpir el momento en el que quería hacer algo más que darle un simple beso a su hermanita.

Rin agradeció al cielo sentándose como pudo sin poder mirar a los ojos del chico que se sentó a lado de ella.

-Gakupo-nii-sonrió cálidamente la chica al ver un rostro familiar.

-Rin-suspiro Gakupo-Lamento haberte metido en esto y quiero que sepas que ya no pienso interferir más entre ustedes.

Lo de "Entre ustedes" sorprendió un poco a la chica como si se tratase de ella y el joven a su lado.

-Eto… no entiendo ¿De que estas hablando?

-El chico sentado a tu lado es una persona muy importante para ti o lo era antes de que yo borrara tus recuerdos-dijo sacando una curiosa botellita de vidrio con un contenido dorado en su interior y entregándoselo a la joven que lo miraba algo confusa-Créeme, es mejor que te quedes aquí, vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando-dijo acariciando su cabeza con un gesto de ternura-No te preocupes, ya no estas comprometida con Kaito, por lo que ellos saben desapareciste del lugar sin dejar rastro-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida-En esa botella están tus recuerdos, bébela si quieres que vuelvan a tu mente o mejor no lo hagas, de todas maneras tú decides.

El pelimorado salió de la habitación dejando a la pobre joven algo desconcertada y miro atentamente el contenido dorado de la botella. ¿Si lo veía iba a poder recordar quien era ese joven a su lado y por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte al tan solo tenerlo cerca?

Inmediatamente antes de abrirla su mano fue detenida por la del rubio que le quito con delicadeza el frasco acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro y uniendo su frente con la de ella mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Está bien si no recuerdas, no tiene nada de malo, es como si tú y yo volviéramos a empezar-dijo recostándola suavemente sobre la cama delicadamente fijándose de no lastimarla mientras la sostenía de las muñecas sin que la chica opusiera la más mínima resistencia.

-¿Volver a empezar?-dijo mientras se perdía en la celeste mirada del rubio, era como si esos ojos la hipnotizaran y al verlos quedaba completamente a su merced.

-Así es Rin, me gustas, te amo-dijo observándola fijamente con el deseo de que le correspondiera-¿A ti… yo te gusto?

Rin se sonrojo y desvió la mirada sin saber cómo responder.

-Ya veo-dijo deslizando suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de la chica y delicadamente rozaba sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos poniéndola más nerviosa-Entonces te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que me correspondas-dijo acercándose a su rostro para plantarle un tierno beso.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos mientras deseaba que el beso se prolongara, tras lo que Len se separó de ella dejándola con ganas de más.

-Te amo-dijo antes de volverla a besar, pero estabas con más intensidad y deseo de saborear cada parte de su boca-Dime que me amas tanto como yo a ti Rin-dijo un tanto suplicante mientras arremetía de nueva cuenta contra sus labios y solo volvía a separarse para dejarla respirar-Dime que sin importar que siempre estarás a mi lado-esta vez sus besos se desviaron a su cuello haciendo que la chica soltara un suspiro-Dime que solo me quieres a mí, por favor Rin.

La joven estaba hundida en la cálida sensación de sus besos, a los cuales aunque la razón le decía que se negara debido apenas lo conocía, su cuerpo no hacia movimiento simplemente deseando más caricias por parte del rubio hasta que finalmente no aguanto más y ella misma tomo su rostro jalándolo a sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente hasta que lo tuvo que dejar para poder respirar.

-Te amo tanto como tú a mi Len, sin importar que suceda siempre estaré a tu lado, solo te quiero a ti, solo te necesito a ti…solo a ti-dijo mientras volvía a besarlo delicadamente.

Len simplemente no podía creer que su princesa le correspondiera de ese modo, pensó que desde el principio iba a resistirse por tratarse de alguien que consideraba un extraño, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario y ahora que la tenía algo confundida a su lado, correspondiéndole y perdida en las caricias que él le brindaba por supuesto que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Por suerte para él Rin no recordaba que eran hermanos y sin duda se armaría un gran escándalo en cuanto se enterara, pero para cuando sucediera ya sería demasiado tarde pues sin importar nada ya no la dejaría ir… nunca…o al menos eso es lo que creyó, no se imaginaba que tendría que alejarse de su amada más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Después de un par de días románticos con su adorada princesa, Len no podía estar más feliz de tenerla a su lado tal y como siempre lo había deseado, pero la joven sabía que había algo más allá que el rubio no le quería contar.

Secretamente se infiltro en la habitación del chico y reviso entre sus cajones encontrando la botellita con la sustancia dorada y la guardo rápidamente entre su ropa al tiempo que sentía la presencia de Len entrar al cuarto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Rin?-dijo abrazándola por detrás mientras le plantaba dulcemente un beso en el hombro.

-Ah, Len-dijo algo nerviosa, en parte por el hecho de que el rubio aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para comérsela a besos y no estaba acostumbrada-Quería preguntarte… ¿Cuál es la razón de que no me dejes recuperar mis recuerdos?-dijo volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos-¿A caso hiciste algo tan malo como engañarme con otra como para que no quieras que lo recuerde?

Len le sonrió un poco, no por el hecho de que Rin pudiera llegar a creer que tuvo una amante sino porque le pedía dejarla recordar.

-¿Acaso desconfías de mi princesa?-dijo estirando sus mejillas de forma que ella hizo un puchero infantil en reproche de su acción-¿No te he demostrado en estos días que tú eres la única para mí?-le beso tiernamente la frente-La primera y la única en mi vida.

Esas palabras derritieron a Rin, pero si ese no era el motivo obviamente se trataba de otra cosa.

-¿Entonces?-le pregunto algo insistente mientras seguía entre sus brazos.

-Es solo que me aterra saber cómo reaccionaras, no quiero que solo por ese pasado dejes de quererme, porque te juro que si te alejas de mi soy capaz de suicidarme.

Rin sonrió con ternura ante la respuesta de su amado creyendo que solo era una broma, sintió instantáneamente como la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras sentía un ligero mareo y oía la voz preocupada de Len antes de caer inconsciente en un profundo sueño.

Uno del que al despertar terminaría inmersa en una pesadilla y la realidad se destruía sin dejarle a ciencia cierta que era de verdad un sueño…

….

Comentario de la autora:

Perdón por la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas en la escuela y estuve en la depre, en fin dejo a la entera perversión de sus mentes el contexto de este capítulo y si… estoy hablando de ti Quiroz.

En verdad gracias con los comentarios y espero que no les hayan quedado dudas de la historia hasta ahora.

¿Qué es lo que le sucedió a Rin? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo

Bye bye


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

Tal y como la bella durmiente o Blanca nieves, Rin cayó en un profundo sueño del cual solo podía despertarse de vez en cuando pero sin poder hacer ningún movimiento mientras alcazaba a ver el rostro preocupado de Len que en lo que duraba su despertar, que no eran más de diez minutos se quedaba a su lado.

-Veneno de muerte silenciosa-le dijo el doctor mientras recogía sus cosas, dejando a Len muy impactado.

Dicho veneno podía incluso matar a los dioses y hasta ahora no había cura asegurada, el rubio sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, el veneno actuaba diez días después de entrar al sistema circulatorio de la víctima y una vez que hubo tomado control completo hacia a la persona caer en un profundo sueño mientras su temperatura seguía subiendo, era posible mantener despierta a la persona un par de minutos disminuyendo la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero eso no duraba mucho.

-Len…-alcanzo a pronunciar ella medio despierta, a veces inconscientemente podía escuchar a personas hablar cerca de ella, pero aun así no sabía por qué razón el cuerpo le pesaba tanto y apenas se despertaba para comer o beber algo-¿Por qué tengo tanto sueño?-le pregunto luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no caer inconsciente de nuevo mientras notaba el apretón que el chico le daba en la mano.

La rubia no se percató de que tenía dos días durmiendo en cama, para ella eran tan solo un par de horas.

-Tranquila Rin, estarás bien, te lo prometo.

La joven volvió a cerrar los ojos esbozando una sonrisa para el chico, cosa que no hizo más que entristecerlo. No había duda, el veneno había entrado a su sistema en el momento en que recibió la puñalada de la daga, eso explicaba la sonrisa maquiavélica que esbozo Nero después de asimilar lo que le había hecho a la chica y a partir de eso era fácil predecir su plan.

Lo que Nero quería era apuñalarlo a él para que después el veneno hiciera su trabajo y de esta manera chantajear a Rin para que ella accediera a regresar a su lado quien sin dudarlo ni un segundo y muy contra su voluntad aceptaría el trato con tal de salvarlo, ya que llevarse a la rubia por la fuerza no serviría de nada porque o ella se escapaba o Len iba a rescatarla y era mejor tenerla bajo su control aunada a cumplir su promesa, algo cliché, pero sin embargo un muy buen plan para separarlos.

Pero ahora que quien había resultado envenenada era ella, Len tendría que renunciar a tenerla entre sus brazos con tal de salvarle la vida.

Maldición, Nero había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra, porque si creía que después de entregársela como sin nada iba a renunciar al amor de su vida por el simple capricho del joven de ojos ámbar, estaba muy equivocado, incluso prefería verla morir pacíficamente mientras se hundía en un sueño eterno antes de dejársela en bandeja de plata y en especial cuando ella prácticamente no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

Si, puede que estuviera un poco obsesionado… Aunque Len incluso pretendía retener por la fuerza a Rin encontrar de su propia voluntad solo por mantenerla a su lado sin importarle sus reproches ya que ella le pertenecía a él completamente, era suya por derecho, suya y de nadie más.

Ok, ok, su obsesión había llegado a tal grado de que si se diera el caso tendría que usar medidas extremas para asegurarse de que ella se quedaría a su lado, ya fuera a base de miedo y amenazas, por las buenas o por las malas. Y es que como no lo iba a tomar de esa manera después de que ella casi se casa con otro dos veces y que ya ha estado a punto de perderla más de una vez.

Pero sabía que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, por lo cual tomo la decisión más sensata para salvar la vida de su hermana, ojala Nero disfrutara su victoria, porque el gusto no le iba a durar mucho.

-Ni creas que esto se va a quedar a si Nero-alcanzo a escuchar Rin la voz de un Len amenazante.

La rubia apenas y podía percibir la imagen de chico sintiendo como era cargada por otros brazos que no eran los de él y tan solo logro vislumbrar su rostro una vez más antes de caer de nuevo hundida en un profundo sueño.

Se despertó en un lugar completamente desconocido y lo peor de todo, Len no estaba a su lado.

Rin no supo cuánto tiempo paso inconsciente, solo que la pesadez de su cuerpo que le impedía despertar por completo estaba comenzando a desaparecer. Logro ponerse de pie algo mareada, pero cayó al suelo apenas pudiendo apoyarse sobre la cama, su cabeza aun le daba vueltas, y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el lugar en el cual se encontraba.

-No pensé que despertaras tan pronto-dijo Nero caminando lentamente hacia ella mientras la joven lo veía asustada, ese chico era el mismo que la había apuñalado, así que retrocedió alejándose de él lo más que pudo con la poca fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo.

El rubio sonrió divertido inclinándose hacia la chica frete a él que parecía una gatita asustada y acaricio con dulzura su mejilla al tiempo que ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos, no era el mismo tacto de Len a pesar de que transmitía el mismo mensaje, se sentía mucho más frio y posesivo como diciendo "Ya eres mía y no te voy a dejar ir nunca" cosa que hizo que se estremeciera.

-Está bien, todo está bien, no te voy hacer nada "Por ahora"-pensó lo último.

-Len… ¿Dónde está Len?-no pudo evitar formular esa pregunta haciendo a Nero enojar.

-Aquí no está-se levantó de golpe-Y ya no lo volverás a ver-dijo mirándola fríamente.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…-quiso reprochar intentando ponerse de pie pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes y volvió a caer al suelo.

Nero la levanto bruscamente tirándola a la cama y dándole la espalda.

-Sera mejor que no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia y más te vale que no salgas de este cuarto buscando a Len, él decidió por su propia cuenta dejarte conmigo-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Rin intento nuevamente ponerse de pie, pero a pesar de que su situación ya estaba mejor el mareo debido a que el veneno apenas estaba saliendo de su sistema no desaparecía, algo le punzo el pecho al saber que fue el mismísimo Len el que la dejo con ese chico, aunque sin duda debía tener sus razones, al menos eso esperaba.

Se cansó de mirar al techo así que se dio vuelta para quedarse profundamente dormida de lado, cuando sintió algo molestándole a la altura de sus caderas atravesó de su esponjado vestido. Metió la mano entre sus ropas para ver curiosamente que era lo que le hacía molestia, sorprendiéndose infinitamente al ver ente sus manos envuelto en un papel la botella con el líquido dorado que contenía sus recuerdos.

¿Qué significaba eso? Estaba segura que no eran las mismas ropas que tenía cuando escondo el frasco ¿Entonces como rayos llego ahí? Al desenvolver el papel noto claramente algo escrito.

-"Perdóname princesa"-recito en voz baja el mensaje sintiendo que el corazón se le quebraba.

¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Len la había dejado a merced de otro para deshacerse de ella? No podía ser verdad, se negaba a aceptarlo, no quería creerlo. Estrecho fuertemente la botella, solo había una forma de saber la verdad sobre él.

Abrió la botellita dudando un segundo si tomarla… no había más opción si quería respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Hasta el fondo-se dijo a sí misma en señal de broma.

…

-Volveré por ti princesa-dijo Len observando desde lo lejos el castillo en donde Nero tenia a Rin-Me encargare de que todo esto termine muy pronto-dijo dándose media vuelta para regresar a la ciudad del agua.

En esos momentos las lágrimas se le resbalaban por las mejillas a la pobre rubia que miraba al cielo por la ventana con la vista perdida tras haber recuperado de golpe absolutamente todos sus recuerdos.

-"Hay algo sobre mí que jamás te dije… pero tenía miedo de que cuando lo supieras te alejaras de mi así que antes de que te enteraras por alguien más de quien soy decidí que debo decírtelo yo misma"

-"¿Decirme que eres la hija del dios del sol?"

-"Len"-lo miro a los ojos con sorpresa.

-"Me entere hace poco"-dijo con tristeza-"Pero ya es demasiado tarde para alejarme, porque ya me acostumbre a verte todos los días y me preguntaba porque razón aun sabiendo quien soy sigues viéndote conmigo"

-"Yo…Yo…"-dijo nerviosa poniéndose de pie-"¡La verdad es que me gustas mucho!"-le dijo mirando al suelo apenada mientras Len la miraba sorprendido.

-"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"-le pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-"Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi y tenía miedo de que si sabias quien era te alejarías de mi"-dijo aun sin voltear a verlo por lo avergonzada que estaba.

-"Rin"-dijo el abrazándola para sorpresa de la chica.

-"Por favor perdóname"-le rogo correspondiéndole y atrapándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, mientras unas lágrimas se le rebosaban temiendo soltar al rubio y que él se fuera para jamás volver a verla-"Jamás quise ocultártelo, no quiero perderte, por favor Len no me dejes"

-"Rin tonta"-dijo separándose un poco de ella para alzar su rostro y secar sus mejillas-"Nunca en la vida podría hacerte algo como eso mi princesa, ya te dije que ya es demasiado tarde para alejarme de ti porque a mí también me gustas"-la beso cálidamente en los labios-"Desde el momento en que te vi me enamore perdidamente de ti, tanto, que ya no me imagino un solo día sin tenerte cerca" -la volvió a abrazar.

-"Len"-sonrió conmovida correspondiéndole el abrazo-"Gracias"

-Confió en la decisión que tomaste-dijo Rin poniéndose de pie-Pero esta vez no voy a ser una princesa a la que tengas que rescatar Len-sonrió para sí misma-Yo también se defenderme hermanito.

Len sabia rescatar a su hermana no sería muy fácil, y más cuando la familia de la diosa del bosque estaba de lado de Nero, por supuesto que no iba a pedir la ayuda de los otros dioses, pero a raíz del envenenamiento nada le impedía confrontar directamente a Nero, esta vez se aseguraría que ese rubio no volviera a alejarlo de su amada gemela.

Y esa misma noche Nero sintió las consecuencias de sus actos egoístas, cabía recalcar que si bien su familia estaba de su lado, la única que no iba a intervenir independientemente del riesgo posible que corrían sus propios familiares, era la diosa del bosque, desde el día en que surgió el problema con las otras familias la diosa aseguro que no se iba a meter en el asunto, después de todo al igual que los demás dioses estaba de acuerdo en darles a Rin y a Len una segunda oportunidad y debido a que no podía hacer nada en contra de su propio hijo desapareció sin dejar rastro para no ser ella quien tuviera que confrontarlo.

Len junto con Luka, Gakupo, Haku, Miku e incluso la reina Lily y un puñado de guardias se infiltraron al castillo para poder rescatar a Rin, siendo no muy bien recibidos por los habitantes de dicho lugar que por ninguna manera iban a dejar que ellos llegaran a donde se encontraba ella.

Cuando se armó el desastre se podían escuchar los choques de espadas por todos lados del castillo y uno que otro grito, Nero se dio prisa a llegar a la habitación de Rin para sacarla de ahí y huir con ella lugar en el cual no la encontró.

-¡Maldición!-bufo irritado-¿Dónde demonios se metió?

El rubio logro oír unas risas detrás de él y alcanzo a ver a la chica doblando por una esquina, al parecer lo estaba invitando a seguirla porque cada vez que la perdía de vista reaparecía solo para guiarlo a algún lugar en específico, hasta que finalmente abrió las puestas de aquella habitación encontrándola de espaldas a él.

-¿A qué se supone que estás jugando Rin?-dijo cerrando las puestas detrás de él y observando que en ningún momento ella pudiera escaparse por algún lugar.

-Dijiste que él mie dejo contigo, si es así ¿Entonces por qué volvió?-le pregunto volteando a verlo.

-Lo que haya sido ya no tiene que ver contigo ¿A caso planeas volver con el después de lo que te dijo? Te dijo que te amaba para a la primera deshacerse de ti ¿No crees que es algo triste?

-¿En ese caso que se supone que deba hacer? ¿No será tu plan hacer tú lo mismo?

-Te equivocas Rin-dijo acercándose a ella-Yo si estoy enamorado de ti-toco suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

-¿De verdad?-le pregunto inocentemente.

-Por supuesto que si-dijo abrazándola-Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño.

-Pero ya lo hiciste Nero-dijo enterrándole en la espalda una extraña daga que había escondido hábilmente en su manga.

-Rin…-dijo cayendo al suelo mientras miraba como la chica con una sonrisa limpiaba la daga de oro bellamente ornamentada-¿Por qué…

-Qué curioso ¿no lo crees? Esta es la misma daga con la que tiempo atrás me quitaste lo único que valía la pena en mi anterior vida. No tienes ni idea de cuantas veces desee ser yo misma quien se encargara de eliminarte tal y como se lo hiciste a Len.

La rubia camino hacia la salida ignorando completamente los intentos de Nero por sobrevivir en ese mismo instante y justo antes de cruzar la puerta se volteo a mirar al joven por última vez.

-Sabes… bien dicen que las mujeres suelen ser muy rencorosas, si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste pudimos haber sido muy buenos amigos, de verdad, es una lástima.

Se dice que la familia de la diosa del bosque desapareció por completo, cuando Len llego al despacho yacía en ese lugar el cuerpo de Nero, pero por todo el castillo no habían rastros de Rin, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra y no supieron que fue de ella, en el escritorio de aquel lugar solo se pudo encontrar una botellita vacía y un mensaje que decía.

"Perdóname tú a mi"

…

Nota de Citlalli:

Con la pena de que el siguiente capítulo ya pueda ser el final.

Gracias por leer mi fanfic prometo traer más historias y una de mis favoritas que vine a ser "Cosas de familia" En esta ocasión todo gira en torno a la familia Kagamine, que gobierna la ciudad de Interion siendo una familia como cualquier otra, pero lo que nadie sabe es lo que verdaderamente hay tras la relación de Rinto, Lenka, Rui, Rei, Rin y Len.

Una familia verdaderamente llena de secretos e intrigas. Les invito a que leean esta próxima historia.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Finalmente el fin

¿Por qué simplemente decidió huir? A pesar de haber recuperado por completo sus recuerdos no quería regresar al castillo a reencontrarse con Len. No quería enfrentarlo ¿Cómo podría hablar con él? ¿Cómo pedirle perdón después de haberlo olvidado tan fácilmente y a la primera aceptar su boda forzada con Kaito e incluso intentar enamorarse de este? Eso había sido una muy grande traición.

De nuevo la misma playa, la misma maldita playa en donde se vieron por primera vez ¿Cómo diablos llego ahí? Rin solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo sin saber de qué manera encarar a Len, suena algo tonto debido a que antes de que acabara en el castillo de Nero los dos actuaban como una pareja de recién casados, claro que Len no podía reclamarle nada de incluso haber deseado jamás volver a ese mundo debido a que no recordaba, pero ahora las cosas eran un tanto más diferentes y quizás lo que más le halla dolido fue que la dejara con Nero así sin más.

Sí, el regreso por ella pero tal vez solo como hermano. Las dudas la estaban asaltando entre su vida pasada su estancia en el otro mundo, su regreso y encima eso realmente ya no sabía cómo actuar frente a Len, eran simplemente demasiadas cosas.

Primero que nada Len había sido el amor de su vida cuando ambos fueron dioses, el murió, ella quedo devastada y se suicidó. Pero en esos momentos ambos eran hermanos, ¿Eso realmente era una segunda oportunidad o simplemente una forma de mantenerlos juntos y a la vez alejados por su relación filial? ¿Len la seguirá amando? Qué tontería, pero por supuesto ¿Cierto?

-¡Waaa! ¿Por qué las cosa tienen que ser tan complicadas?-hizo un pequeño puchero agarrándose la cabeza.

-No tienen que serlo-dijo cierto rubio acercándose a ella-Olvídalo todo y volvamos a empezar.

-¡Len!-reacciono sorprendida al voltear-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Vamos, no me digas que creíste que ibas a poder escapar de mi querida-dijo con una risita-Por más que quieras en esta o en otras vidas jamás te vas a poder librar de mí.

-¿Lo dices como mi hermano o como mi amante?

-¿De qué forma prefieres?-le pregunto parándose a su lado mientras los dos miraban hacia el horizonte-La primera vez que te vi escondida tras las piedras pensé que era realmente extraño que siempre estuvieras ahí y no me había dado cuenta, no, es más bien que no quería darme cuenta, pensé "Esa chica tan hermosa no puede estar aquí para verme todos los días" simplemente no me creía digno siquiera de hablarte ya que quizás simplemente esperabas a alguien más, aun así verte hacia que mi día se llenara de alegría hasta que finalmente decidí hablarte.

-Me daba miedo acercarme a ti… desde el primer momento caí como tonta enamorada de ti y tenía miedo de que quizás tú ya tuvieras una persona especial por eso no me atrevía a hablarte, no quería confirmar esos pensamientos y prefería solo verte soñando con una realidad alterna en donde era yo esa persona, si existía alguien más temía que rompieras mi corazón quería no quererte si eso sucedía pero no podía evitar seguir esperando tras esas rocas que tu aparecieras para poder contemplarte-dijo Rin sin voltear a verlo y rogando porque su sonrojo al hablar de eso no fuera muy notable-Tal vez por esa misma razón no quería volver al castillo de la ciudad del agua, si no mal recuerdo tenías una prometida a la que jamás mencionaste y aun en este mundo el incesto está mal visto.

-No te la mencione porque no creí que fuera algo importante, después de todo con tu regreso mi compromiso se anulaba, pero no me recordabas, estabas tan confundida y en esos momentos no sabías de tus propios sentimientos que no sabía de qué manera actuar ante ti, porque mi prometida desde nuestra vida pasada es y siempre vas a ser tú-volteo a verla y tomo con delicadeza su mano y planto un beso en ella-¿Acaso no me crees?

-¿Solo yo?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Solo tú y nadie más-beso su frente-No me importa si no me aceptas, me niego a perderte de nuevo y hare que te quedes conmigo ya sea por las buenas o por las malas-dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-Pero Len-intento reprochar ella-Tú y yo somos hermanos.

-Lo siento querida pero no creas que esa excusa te salva-alzo la vista de la rubia para que se toparan ambas miradas celestes-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de aceptarme?

-No tengo miedo de aceptarte, tengo miedo de que cuando lo haga tarde o temprano te aburras de mí y me dejes por otra, ese tipo de cosas siempre pasa y tu yo podemos no ser la excepción.

Len sonrió, con eso ya estaba más que seguro que los sentimientos de Rin no habían cambiado nada, pero lo que decía era cierto, no existe un "Y vivieron felices por siempre", no lo hay y si Len se atrevía a engañar una sola vez a Rin, tan solo un error podía hacer que la perdiera para siempre, porque sí, el verdadero miedo de Rin era simple y sencillamente que Len no la quisiera de la misma forma que ella, los sentimientos siempre suelen cambiar.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-intento presionarla un poco más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas porque? Si me dejas por otra. Si me entregas a otro. Si acaso llegas a serme infiel ¡¿Dime que hago entonces?!-soltó casi a punto de romper en llanto ya que para ella tan solo esas ideas eran lo más doloroso del mundo-Hay mujeres mucho más bonitas que yo que sin duda harían cualquier cosa para estar contigo ¿Cómo sé que soy yo la única cuando ni siquiera mencionaste a Miku y a la primera oportunidad me dejaste con Nero? Ahora que sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti tal vez creas que al irte con otra y volver por todo el amor que te tengo te perdonare pero te equivocas… si llegas a hacerme algo así… yo… yo soy capaz de suicidarme.

-Y entonces Rin ¿Dime donde quedo yo? ¿Crees que tampoco me sentía inseguro de lo que sentías por mí? Todos los días creía que tenerte cerca solo era un sueño del que tarde o temprano podría despertar. Eres verdaderamente hermosa y más de un chico iría detrás de ti, no me extrañaría que eligieras al alguien mejor que yo sin duda hay muchos otros hombres que podrían complacerte de mucha mejor manera, alguien que pudiera hacerte más feliz de lo que lo hago, entonces me pregunte ¿Por qué me escogió a mí? Créeme que mi obsesión contigo llego a ser a tal grado de idear formas en las que no miraras a nadie más que no fuera yo, incluso si tuviera que deshacerme de todos y cada uno de los hombres que ha logrado arrancarte una sonrisa, pero simplemente no lo hago porque sé que muy en el fondo soy y siempre seré el único en tu vida.

Esa confesión dejo a Rin helada sin saber de qué forma reaccionar ante ello. ¿De verada Len llegaría a tales extremos?

-¿Aun si eso hace que yo te odie?-le pregunto insegura.

-Aunque me odies-afirmo-Por la única, simple y sencilla razón de que amo cualquier gesto que me quieras dar, tristeza, dolor, ira, odio, alegría, celos, cualquiera-le sonrió-Mientras seas mía y solo mía.

-Estás loco-retrocedió un poco asustada de la afirmación del rubio, aunque muy en el fondo sumamente conmovida.

-Sí, loco por ti-dijo entre lazando su mano con la de ella, acción a la que la chica no opuso resistencia, se sentía bien de nuevo tener su cálido tacto-Como veras mis sentimientos por ti no son los mismos, van mucho más allá tal vez sea incluso un amor enfermizo, pero mientras me aceptes yo no soy más que tu simple y fiel sirviente-acaricio su cabello-¿Ahora me crees que eres la única que existe para mí?

-Yo… yo…

-Si aun así no me crees, si de verdad no puedes hacerlo, entonces simple y sencillamente mátame, si intentas deshacerte de mí por una sola infidelidad no opondré resistencia, preferiría morir a verte sufriendo a causa de que te engañe con otra, porque eso solo significaría que hice una estupidez aun sabiendo que podía perderte y ese error ni yo mismo podría perdonármelo. Pero a diferencia de ti si tu llegas a engañarme no pensó asesinarte, simple y sencillamente tendré que castigarte para que no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo con una risita-Pero fuera de eso no te haría nada que yo considerara malo.

-¡Yo jamás sería capaz de engañarte!-le reprochó-¿Y qué clase de castigo me pondrías? No me harás algo pervertido ¿Verdad?-dijo lo último tímidamente y algo asustada.

-Sí, lo sé, tú no serias capaz, al menos no por tu cuenta-rio de nuevo ante el puchero de su gemela-En cuanto a tu castigo… quien sabe, depende de lo que hagas, pero no te preocupes, no seré muy duro contigo… al menos no en lo posible-bromeo con ella robándole por su parte también una pequeña risita.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos hundiéndose en la mirada celeste del otro, sintiéndose atraídos a mas no poder mientras lentamente acercaban su rostro al del otro para sellar el pacto con un tierno beso, poro fue Len quien se detuvo antes de que eso sucediera.

-¿Confías en mí, princesa?

-Con mi vida-dijo acabando con los pocos centímetros que los separaban.

El mar fue testigo del pacto de esa noche ente ambos.

…

Ese fue el día más hermoso de todos, había un buen clima y la luz del sol le daba un brillo espectacular al bello mar, caminando con un vestido de novia, más hermosa que nunca iba Rin por la playa con un ramo de rosas doradas, su vestido bordado con hilos de oro y su corona de hermosos y brillantes diamantes.

Frente al altar ya la esperaba Len muy bien vestido con su traje de novio y como dicen, la tercera es la vencida, porque esta vez Rin si pudo llegar al altar con la persona que más deseaba y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le resbalaran por las mejillas.

-¿Por qué estas llorando mi princesa?-le pregunto Len algo preocupado temiendo que la luz de su vida se arrepintiera de estar a su lado.

-Estoy llorando por que hoy soy la persona más feliz del mundo ya que por fin podre estar contigo.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-No-le negó Rin aquella afirmación-Hasta que nuestro amor se acabe-dijo dándole a entender, que ya fuera en esa o en otra vida volverían a hallar la forma de estar juntos.

-Eso no sucederá nunca-sonrió Len acariciando su mejilla.

-Entonces no nos separaremos nunca-le devolvió ella la sonrisa.

**- _###

C. A.

Disculpen por la tardanza pero aquí esta finalmente el final de Mizu o Miyako.

Perdón, me emocione con el fanfic de "Cosas de familia y deje muy plantados los otros dos.

¿Demasiado cursi? Pues realmente no lo se así que dejan sus comentarios

Realmente no sabía cómo darle un final y como soy muy mala mujajaja los iba dejar con el final del capítulo diez y después que ustedes se hagan a la idea de si Rin y Len se volvieron a encontrar, de verdad lo iba a hacer, pero me pareció un poco cruel de mi parte y lo único que se me ocurrió fue esto.

Nuevamente pido una disculpa y espero sus críticas malas o buenas de este final improvisado al que ya no supe que mas agregarle.


End file.
